


La Golondrina y El Gavilán: Reconciliación

by Eredins_Wife



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aen Elle (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Elves, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Non-Linear Narrative, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, True Love, Wizards, Worldbuilding, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredins_Wife/pseuds/Eredins_Wife
Summary: Ciri la dama del tiempo y del espacio.Y ¿si se reconciliara con el pasado y sus temores?¿Lograría tener una vida tranquila y en paz o una vida de aventuras o peligros ?Puede viajar por el tiempo y tener una oportunidad
Relationships: Auberon Muircetach/Original Character(s), Caranthir Ar-Feiniel/Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha, Caranthir Ar-Feiniel/Eredin Bréacc Glas, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Revelación

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Flight of the Swallow: reconciliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515260) by [Eredins_Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredins_Wife/pseuds/Eredins_Wife)



> Algunas palabras en itálicas son pensamientos internos. Y las que tienen comillas son palabras resaltadas e importantes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una revelación impacta a la Bruja Cirilla

Esa tarde en el puerto se empezaba a vaciar de gente, comerciantes, barqueros y pescadores, el olor a pescado y humedad prevalecían a pesar de que las horas del comercio ya habían terminado. Para cuando Ciri terminó de cobrar su contrato con uno de los pobladores que vivía en aquel puerto, ya se había hecho de noche. El puerto a pesar de que era un lugar concurrido, lucía tranquilo y ordenado, Ciri se paseó tranquila por el lugar y decidió sentarse para descansar y meter sus pies en el agua. 

  
Estuvo un buen rato mirando como la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua y como se formaban las ondas que hacia ella con el movimiento de sus pies; jugueteaba con el agua y sonreía por haber terminado por fin su jornada de Bruja. Ese momento de paz y tranquilidad le inundaban por dentro, de satisfacción y de un júbilo silencioso. A pesar de que en ocasiones extrañaba la presencia de algunos de sus amigos o del mismo Geralt. Ella sabía que el recorrer la senda era algo solitario y a veces hasta aburrido. Pero ahí estaba ella, sola y serena, disfrutando de su soledad. 

  
En las últimas semanas tenía extraños pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, empezó a realizarse preguntas que antes no se había hecho. Preguntas que a veces no le dejaban dormir, por la ansiedad de encontrar esa respuesta y así encontrar paz. Era una chica de veinte años, con preguntas que guardaba dentro de su pecho y que esperaban ser contestadas, tal vez no el momento, tal vez ni siquiera en esos días o en meses. Añoraba poder saber que seguiría luego de terminar sus contratos de monstruos, iría ver a sus padres, visitar a sus amigos… o dejar las espadas a un lado por un tiempo y sentar cabeza o juguetear con un apuesto chico. En sus viajes miraba con recelo a las chicas abrazadas y apretujadas de sus novios o amantes. Empezó a preguntarse sí ése destino le sería concedido también; o sólo era para   
aquellas gentes “normales” que no poseían talentos ni magia extraordinaria, a menudo éste pensamiento ponía a Ciri muy nostálgica y triste.

El silencio del puerto y de los propios pensamientos de Ciri se interrumpieron, cuando un barril se estrelló contra el suelo, crujiendo y derramando su interior. Ciri volteó y vio como una diminuta figura lidiaba maldiciendo con el pequeño accidente; sacó sus pies del agua y los secó con un pequeño trapo que guardaba en su morral y se colocó las botas, se encaminó hacia la persona y el barril.

  
Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era una pequeña anciana y jorobada además, que transportaba más barriles de carga en una mula y demás baratijas. Le llamó la atención el tamaño de la anciana y de sus ropas, lucía andrajosa y de color   
negro, despeinada y muy apurada. Su tamaño le hacia más difícil realizar su tarea: si era de cargar esos barriles llenos de alguna mercancía valiosa, podría durar toda la noche en colocarlos ella misma en su carreta.

  
―¿Puedo ayudarle anciana, veo que necesita una buena mano? ― dijo Ciri con voz amable y curiosa

La anciana seguía maldiciendo por haber perdido aquel barril, y trataba de recoger ella misma el desastre, y reaccionó torpemente a la petición de aquella joven.

―¡Oh!…mira criatura lo que he hecho, ahora tendré que cobrar menos por tan valiosa mercancía. ― le contestó la anciana sin mirar a Ciri.

―Bien criatura, ayúdame por favor a colocar esos tres barriles restantes a mi carreta, no puedo permitirme a perder más dinero por mi torpeza.

Ciri ayudó y se dio cuenta que esos barriles eran demasiados pesados hasta para ella, el barril accidentado olía a vino y cerveza una mezcla extraña que ella no pudo reconocer, ya que todo se había derramado en el lugar. Pensó Ciri que aquella anciana era una mercader muy inusual para poder transportar semejante peso y mercancía. A duras penas Ciri subió a la carreta dos de esos barriles, quedando uno restante en el suelo. La anciana terminó de limpiar los restos de   
aquel barril y se dispuso a mirar a la chica que le había prestado su ayuda. 

Cuando la pequeña anciana miró a Ciri, sus ojos se iluminaron por la luz de la luna y dejó ver su rostro cansado y con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa peculiar y poco común. 

―¡Ahhh!…pero si tú eres Zira….. Emmm ― cortó la anciana de repente sin terminar la frase.

―Eres la Brujilla Cirilla ¿cierto?...es un “Honor” contar con tu preciada ayuda mi “Señora”.

―Por supuesto anciana, y descuida no te cobraré por esto, no es una tarea que hagamos los brujos, ayudar a ancianas en apuros. Ciri le contestó a la pequeña anciana, algo intrigada porque estuvo a punto de llamarle por uno de sus sobrenombres, detalle que no dejó ella pasar.

―No pequeña criatura, mereces una recompensa y yo no dejaré pasar tu amable gesto en ayudar a ésta pobre y torpe anciana―le sonrió la pequeña anciana con trapos andrajosos y con una enorme nariz aguileña. Ésta vez la sonrisa de anciana era muy diferente y un poco siniestra. Ciri pensó.

―Ven criatura, y destapa este último barril y lo que encuentres en su interior es tu recompensa.

Ciri arqueó la ceja y se preguntó que haría con todo el vino o cerveza que guardaba el barril. _“No puedo arrastrar yo sola todo esto, por dios y ¿para que quiero tanto vino?”_ Pensó ella. Abrió el barril y en efecto era el preciado líquido que no faltaba en las tabernas ni en las comidas de un buen hombre o señor con dinero. Miró en su interior y vio el reflejo de la luna. 

―Criatura… lo que hay en su interior es tú recompensa, mira muy bien, mira en el fondo pequeña Criatura, porqué ahí aguardan tus respuestas, la paz que anhela tú corazón. ―la anciana le comentó de manera firme.

  
Ciri resopló incrédula lo que la anciana le acababa de decir. Pensó que la anciana había perdido la compostura ante la situación; _“¿Que le pasa? Ha de estar loca o algo”_. Se dijo así misma. Pero de manera sorpresiva en la superficie del vino empezó a dibujarse extrañas imágenes, y la luz de la luna tomaba forma de paisajes y de personas: Un monolito se formó claramente, y una manada de unicornios, extrañas criaturas, un gran unicornio negro, un enorme castillo, ríos y puentes también se mostraron en ese paisaje, la imagen cambió abruptamente y ahora formó personas que ella reconoció de inmediato y con asombro: Avallac'h, Auberon Muircetach, los Red Riders, Ge'els, y la servidumbre de elfos y por supuesto a los pequeños dh'oine.

 _“¡Tir ná Lia es… Tir ná Lia y son ellos!…pero ¿qué significa esto?”_ …Ciri pensó en su interior, asombrada por lo que ella estaba observando. Entre las imágenes de los elfos y los lugares que ella reconoció, en ese instante la superficie empezó a cambiar nuevamente; ahora se mostraban imágenes con formas desnudas y extraños chillidos y gemidos, aquello era un baile de imágenes meramente sexuales, no podía ver el rostro de aquellos amantes que logró apreciar, Ciri se sonrojó cuando vio que unas manos de mujer rasguñaban la espalda de alguien. Esa mujer acariciaba unos extraños tatuajes, a lo largo de los brazos y pectorales bien formados de su amante, los labios de ambos se mordían entre sí con mucho ímpetu, las manos y dedos se entrelazaban entre ambos, las delicadas rodillas de ella se llevaban hacia sus hombros y las caderas de ellos siseaban buscando el ritmo. La bruja Cirilla se llevó las manos a su rostro, para no ver aquello que le dejó roja como tomate, y no pudo contener la curiosidad de seguir observando aquel acto, que se reflejaba en el extraño barril de aquella anciana.

Esas imágenes la pusieron más nerviosa porque también escuchaba todo aquello, era como si ella se hubiera colado dentro de un burdel y mirara del otro lado del cerrojo, pero era claro que las imágenes y sonidos eran demasiado amplios como para verlas desde la propia ventana. El corazón de Ciri latía mucho y sentía que se le salía de su lugar. Por un instante deseó estar en esa situación en particular, estar en la alcoba con algún lugareño de su “Mundo”, con algún noble caballero de Toussaint, o un guerrero frenético de Skellige, pensó brevemente y con nostalgia en el Joven Hjalmar, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo.

Las imágenes y gemidos exagerados seguían apareciendo, formando extrañas posturas desnudas y obscenas como aquellas que se encuentran en los libros que ofrecían lectura en el mismo burdel, en los afiches o cuadros bien detallados, o en las estanterías que celosamente guardaban a los lectores más vanidosos y hambrientos de sabiduría erótica. Al parecer aquellos amantes habían llegado al climax ya que aquellas imágenes, se convirtieron en caricias, y sutiles besos y susurros… _“la situación ya se enfrió”_ pensó ella. La superficie del vino “encantado” empezó a darle forma a aquellos rostros que Ciri no podía ver. Reconoció las cicatrices del cuerpo, esos mechones, esos pechos y caderas, ese… cabello…. _“ésa cicatriz del rostro”_. 

―¡Soy yo!..¡Imposible! Yo… ¿cómo es que…? ― por fin exclamó después de haber permanecido en silencio.

Se vio a si misma, postrada desnuda sobre una cama con unas hermosas telas y cojines muy llamativos con detalles dorados y bordados en finos hilos. Una alcoba real quizá… Al verse, parecía a una de esas modelos que pintan los maestros del lienzo y del caballete. Una musa, postrada con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sus cabellos cenicientos sobre sus pechos sudorosos, con una mirada perdida de satisfacción y de gloria mirando a su amante. _Así las pintan en Toussaint._

Lo que sucedería a continuación la dejaría de piedra y helada. Porque terminaría el encanto que hasta el momento le había dejado con aquel sexual acto. Desde otra perspectiva la imagen cambió nuevamente.

Empezó a reconocer a su “amante”…cuando éste se le acercó y dejó entre ver que era enorme a comparación a ella que se veía diminuta; los mechones negros empezaron a rozar sobre su agitado rostro de ella, y las orejas puntiagudas salieron a relucir, la sonrisa triunfante del amante elfo, se dejaba mostrar junto con esos dientes muy blancos y menudos. Esa sonrisa “siniestra” ya la había visto antes; pero había algo diferente esta vez, él juntó los labios y se mordió el labio inferior humedeciéndolo, con la actitud propia de un cazador que se dirigía hacia su presa. Esos ojos verdes y profundos y fríos lanzaban una mirada fuerte, seductora y retadora, se alcanzaba a distinguir una pequeña luz en ésa mirada y en esos ojos. Que en el pasado, le habían causado una extraña fascinación, excitación y temor cuando los veía de cerca. Las facciones del elfo en aquella acalorada situación intimidaban y resaltaban en absoluta belleza, digna de su especie.

Ciri observaba el interior del barril incrédula todo aquello y sus manos se las llevó a la boca, empezaron a vibrar como si temblara de frío, un frío extremo que calaba hasta la médula. Inclusive sus rosados labios también temblaban, de miedo o de temor o de nerviosismo. Pero no había temor en aquella imagen, aquella revelación, “aquella Ciri” invitaba también con una sonrisa pícara, apartando los mechones negros del rostro del elfo y rodeando con sus brazos al cuello de su amante, y ambos se perdían en un profundo y cálido beso. Irónicamente la golondrina y el gavilán volando juntos, devorándose entre sí. Súbitamente la imagen se esfumó cuando el barril cayó al suelo y derramó el vino junto con un extraño objeto que salió de su interior. 

―¡Eredin!….No…No…No él! ―Gritó aterrada e impactada.

Ciri no supo la forma en cómo pudo volcar aquel barril, pero su instinto de supervivencia hizo lo suyo o quizá la fuerza de voluntad le dieron el poder necesario para lograrlo. Casi tropezaba y ella caía también, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio. Empezó a llorar.

― Oh criatura es un destino que si tú quieres, puedes tomar…el corazón de las personas es cómo un lienzo, se pueden pintar de tan bellos colores y formas. Si uno quiere que haya muerte, muerte gobernará, si uno quiere que haya tristeza, tristeza contemplará, si uno quiere pintar miedo, el miedo prevalecerá. La anciana le dijo con tono tranquilo.

― Pero… ¿Por qué nadie pinta ya el amor? La anciana preguntó y además exigiendo.

― En vez de eso…Los malditos ignorantes tienen en sus palacios y fincas sus estúpidos rostros posando con arrogancia el estandarte que presumen, o peor aún esas pinturas obscenas de ellos comiendo hasta explotar, o de zorras desnudas o dando la mano a sus supuestos aliados o esposas. ¡Patrañas!. dijo la anciana molesta.

Ciri trataba de tranquilizarse de limpiarse las lágrimas, mirando como la anciana recogía el barril del suelo.

―No llores pequeña, el amor lo pintan los valientes y de gran corazón…¿Por qué tu no pintas tu propio lienzo Criatura?. preguntó la anciana.―A veces hay que pintarles el corazón a los tercos y degenerados e hijos de puta y créeme que basuras como ellos, tienen un corazón que hay que pintar. Terminó la pequeña anciana.

Ciri observó como la anciana recogía del suelo el objeto que había salido también del barril. Alcanzó a ver que era una pequeña piedra redonda, que se dividía en dos partes en forma de gotas…en una mitad prevalecía el color negro y la   
otra mitad un color blanco, y dentro de ellos los colores opuestos en cada lado. Parecía que ambos colores se devoraban entre sí.

 _La luz y la oscuridad... la oscuridad en la luz._ Pensó con curiosidad Ciri.

La anciana giró y se volvió hacia Ciri, estiró su frágil mano y le entregó la extraña piedra a Ciri como obsequio.

―Éste _yīnyáng_ te ayudará a elegir el color de tu lienzo, tómalo Criatura. Éste símbolo representa dos fuerzas fundamentales opuestas y complementarias, se le atribuye a todo lo existente en los “universos”. El _yin_ es el principio femenino, la tierra, la oscuridad. El _yang_ es el principio masculino, el cielo, la luz. Cada ser, objeto o pensamiento posee un complemento del que depende para su existencia y que a su vez existe dentro de él mismo. Nada existe en estado puro ni tampoco en absoluta quietud, sino en una continua transformación. Cualquier idea puede ser vista como su contraria si se la mira desde otro punto de vista por supuesto. Explico a detalle la pequeña anciana sonriéndole al final.

Ciri tomó la piedra y sus ojos brillaron al observar la majestuosidad de la piedra, algo dentro de ella la tranquilizó y la paralizó fascinada con el artilugio. La anciana le sonrió y se subió a la carreta, arrió a su mula y se alejó despacio. Para cuando Ciri recobró el sentido, volteó para ver a la anciana marcharse, pero en vez de eso observó una manada de cuervos dispersarse por el cielo nocturno. Ciri sintió temor por lo que pudo haber sido en realidad esa anciana, ya que su medallón de lobo, no reaccionó en absoluto ante la extraña magia. La bruja de cabellos cenicientos se guardó el artilugio en su bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Esa noche la dejó confundida y con melancolía. Solo quería buscar un lugar para descansar y esconder su rostro húmedo en una almohada. Y se disponía a ello.


	2. Bienvenida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas palabras en itálicas son pensamientos internos. Y las que tienen comillas son palabras resaltadas e importantes.

Salieron en tempestiva los jinetes a través del bosque frondoso, con las hachas, espadas y antorchas en mano; en aquel bosque donde no se podía mirar nada en absoluto, había neblina y una supuesta calma que hasta el más fiero animal salvaje se escondía en la seguridad de su madriguera. Los diez hombres con furia en sus ojos y vociferando gritos y maldiciones, buscaban como fieras y con rabia a la persona que estaban persiguiendo.

Se detuvieron un instante en medio del claro del bosque, uno de ellos señaló a una dirección en particular y de inmediato reanudaron su caza al “traidor”.

Ciri y su yegua Sardinilla corrían de manera desesperada por aquel tenebroso bosque, la yegua estaba llegando a su límite, babeando y sobresaltada por la carrera que ya tenía bastante tiempo huyendo de sus perseguidores. Ciri herida y golpeada apenas se sujetaba con gran fuerza a su caballo, a su fiel Sardinilla. Dirigió muy a duras penas al caballo hacia la dirección adecuada, o al menos para perder de vista a sus cazadores.

Ciri galopaba como un rayo y su magia ya había menguado lo suficiente como para caer por sí misma y entregarse de nueva cuenta a las garras de la muerte. Por un segundo pensó que no lo lograría. Se concentró lo suficiente y se esforzó para que su pensamiento diera el efecto que ella quería.

―…Qui…quiero ir a casa…cómoda…sentirme…amada...protegida. Dijo Ciri hecha trizas y ya casi desfalleciendo. ―yo sólo…por… favor…

Y sucedió.

Su concentración no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su corazón tomara el liderazgo de ésa decisión.

Los bandidos estaban a punto de darle alcance a Ciri cuando de repente, una gran luz les cegó y cortaron su persecución, los caballos se asustaron y se detuvieron de golpe tirando a la mayoría de sus jinetes, rodando por el suelo y gimiendo de dolor. De nueva cuenta, el bosque se hundió en silencio.

Los grillos e insectos, sobre todo las pequeñas especies fueron testigos del poder que magnetizó.

“ _La señora del tiempo y del espacio”_.

Sardinilla relinchó y se fue deteniendo poco a poco. Babeaba y exhalaba también ya cansada. Pasó un momento y sin querer su jinete cayó al suelo, un suelo peculiar y lleno de flores salvajes…entre ellas abundaban las “Flores de Arrayán _”_. Ciri quedó tendida boca abajo sobre esas flores, y ni siquiera sintió el dolor ni el ardor en su cuerpo. Sonrió. Su subconsciente le dio a entender que era un cálido y perfumado lugar. Al lugar que su corazón y no su intelecto, le había enviado. Quizás.

El atardecer llegó a ese lejano lugar y después de un interminable rato, a la lejanía se vieron unos jinetes de color carmesí que iluminaron la colina. Se acercaron con cautela hacia Sardinilla y a su jinete que yacía a su lado. Era un pequeño escuadrón y todos rodearon a los dos visitantes. Murmuraban entre ellos en una extraña lengua, una lengua muy antigua. Sardinilla extrañamente no protestó como en otras ocasiones ella hacía, los extraños la ponían de nervios y más cuando eran criaturas con garras y caras horripilantes, como los monstruos que mataba su amiga. Al contrario, saludó con un breve gesto con su cabeza y de aprobación a esos hombres. Sardinilla estaba preocupada por su amiga y sabía que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. 

Un hombre de inmaculada y elegante armadura se bajó de su caballo. Y se acercó.

Miró a la mujer tendida sobre las flores, frunció el ceño y se percató que las flores de arrayán se cubrieron de sangre. Se agachó y volteó a la mujer boca arriba. Algo surgió del suelo manchado de sangre, de forma antinatural, mágica. Flores violetas con hojas anchas y oscuras. Esas flores eran apreciadas y reconocibles. Las “Feainnewedd”, fueron llamadas. Se dice que crecen donde se la “Hen Ichaer” se derrama. El jinete sonrió levemente a la hija de la vieja sangre.

Los ojos verdes del hombre brillaron en asombro ante la familiaridad de aquella mujer, “la conocía _”_ y buscó signos de vida, analizaba las heridas y la sangre que brotaba de ella. La mujer estaba inerte. Dio una orden y de inmediato otro hombre se acercó y se agachó hacia Ciri. Las manos de aquel hombre aliviaron brevemente el cuerpo de Ciri, con una extraña magia que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Dijo algo al hombre de ojos verdes quien le mostraba respeto absoluto; era su líder. El subordinado apartó sus manos y su magia, se levantó mirando a la muchacha con preocupación.

El hombre de ojos verdes permaneció agachado y en silencio mirando a la mujer ahí tendida con el mismo sentimiento de preocupación que su subordinado le había compartido. Se acercó un poco más y tomó a Ciri con extremo cuidado. La cargó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su caballo, el subordinado también le seguía. El subordinado tomó a la muchacha por un segundo, mientras aquel hombre de galante armadura se acomodaba en su montura, el subordinado regresó de nueva cuenta a él a la mujer herida, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Su líder la llevaría en su regazo.

El hombre de ojos verdes, líder de aquel escuadrón dijo algo no entendible y tomaron las riendas de los caballos y también de la propia Sardinilla que relinchaba de alegría al ver como su amiga y señora estaba en buenas manos.

Y lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba.

Los jinetes carmesís avanzaron trotando y a paso ligero, no tan aprisa no tan lento. La luz del atardecer chocaba con la hombrera de metal y el casco flamante del líder de los jinetes; convertía esplendorosa esa armadura, la hacía fuerte e impenetrable, invencible.

Ciri estaba inconsciente pero podía escuchar a lo lejos lo que pasaba a su alrededor, acostumbrada a estar siempre alerta y lista para huir. Desgraciadamente un recuerdo y huella amarga que le había dejado la Wild Hunt y otros que siempre le perseguían y la abrumaban. Sabía que ella descansaba sobre el pecho de alguien. Ella sintió un olor agradable a su alrededor, aceites que no pudo identificar, a flores de arrayán y a otro extraño perfume o jabón muy nítido que no opacaba a la esencia principal. Sentía un calor muy agradable muy apacible.

 _Quiero tener esta bonita sensación así… por siempre_. Ella pensó.

Intentó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, en abrir los ojos. Lo único que logro percibir en ese momento fue el destello de la luz del sol sobre la armadura y el casco, más no el rostro de su salvador. Abrió los labios y quiso decir algo, pero no hubo palabra. Ciri volvió a desmayarse.

El hombre de ojos verdes notó la breve reacción de la muchacha y suspiro en señal de alivio de que aún estaba con vida. Y apretó el paso de su caballo.

Los Dearg Ruadhri como se les conocía en ese mundo apresuraron el paso hacia Tir ná Lia.

Ciri vagaba en la oscuridad agitada y nerviosa con la espada de plata en mano, ese bosque era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver; árboles muertos a su alrededor, la bruma bajo sus pies, el olor a Ciénega y a humedad abundaba en el lugar. Los lobos salvajes aullaban a lo lejos, los cuervos se burlaban de ella desde la copa de los árboles. Ciri se burlaba también de todo aquello, no le asustaba, ya tenía dos años en la senda en la cacería de monstruos y tenía experiencia en ese campo, en ese tipo de lugares. Pero ese lugar era mágico y su collar de lobo le advertía. Caminaba ya desde hace un rato en busca de esa criatura que le llamaba por su nombre. Y por un instante…apareció en frente de ella.

Un unicornio.

Color negro, con gran fortaleza, pelaje brillante, una autentica belleza negra. Y exageradamente grande para un caballo o algún otro unicornio de tamaño normal.

― _Ayuuudanos, queremos ser libres, como túuu…….la magia oscura, un pacto, nos tieneeee prisioneros._ Le gritaba dentro de su mente

―¿Cómo puedo ayudarles? no sé cómo…. Ciri preguntó a medias

―Mutilan nuestros cuernoooos, cortan nuestras cabezaaaaas. El unicornio negro le habló cortando a Ciri. ―Te esperaremos en la montaña en su corazóoon. Pero habrá sangreeee a cambio, un sacrificioooo….cuidadoooo.

Ciri sintió vértigo y la tierra tembló y se abrió bajo sus pies, ella cayó dentro.

El vacío y la oscuridad la rodearon de nuevo.

Flotaba en ese vacío, estaba ella sola y miraba alrededor y no había nada ni nadie. Pero empezó a escuchar sonrisas y ruido. Poco a poco se fueron formando figuras conocidas. Avallac'h apareció de la nada y con su flautilla en la mano le invitó a que la acompañara. Extrañamente tocó el suelo firme con sus pies y siguió a su amigo y mentor.

―Tranquila Zireael, estás a salvo. Te acompañaré a la salida y estarás mejor. Pero por favor sígueme y no te distraigas.

Ciri arqueó las cejas y bufó porque…su mentor aún la trataba como una jovencita ingenua, pero lo que no sabía Avallac'h es que ella, ya no era esa niña y que había estado practicando ése _poder especial_ dentro de ella. Además ¿Qué tipo de distracción encontraría en ese lugar? si era una especie de dimensión al vacío.

De repente, se materializó un pasillo con puertas enfrente de unas y de otras. Avallac'h seguía su camino delante de ella. Ciri caminaba detrás de él y observaba con cautela las puertas, las cuales estaban cerradas. Pero en cuanto se acercaba, vio que una estaba abierta y había una luz encendida que salía de la puerta. Se detuvo. Volteó y miró a Auberon Muircetach correteando de manera alegre a una elfa, Ciri le extrañó muchísimo, parecía que jugaban a que uno perseguía al otro. Para después atraparse entre sí. Auberon atrapó a la chica y cayó al suelo alfombrado con ella. Se carcajeaban hasta que los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de esas lágrimas que hacen que te duela el estómago. Ciri sonrió porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver al Rey de los Alisos tan animado. Se veía distinto, feliz y lleno de vida. Después Ciri recordó con tristeza como había sido el trágico final del rey. Borrándole la sonrisa de inmediato. Auberon Muircetach protector y señor de esas tierras, las tierras de los Aen Elle.

Ciri vio muy apenas que Avallac'h seguía el camino, pero ya a la distancia, así que ella salió corriendo para no perderlo de vista. Corría y corría pero no lograba alcanzarle. Hasta que tropezó y se cayó al suelo. Se quejó por ello y vio el objeto que la obligó a caer. Sus propias botas.

―¡Pero que!… ¿Qué hacen mis botas aquí? Pregunto ella.

Cerca de las botas había ropa de ella en el suelo que conducía a una de las puertas, siguió el rastro y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Entró con cuidado y vio una agradable habitación. Olía a aceites muy agradables. Había unas botas y rastros de ropa que no eran la suya, unas botas brillantes en el suelo y partes de una armadura y una cota malla, sobre un sillón. De repente escuchó unas risitas que provenían del fondo, no podía ver muy bien porque en medio de la habitación estaba un gran biombo que separaba la habitación. Las risas y murmullos provenían de allá y Ciri tragó saliva y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Se acercó como si fuera a cazar a un monstruo en silencio y lista para desvainar la espada. Al puro estilo de su “padre” Geralt of Rivia. Solo que no estaba cazando bestias ni espectros. Sino intrigas y una curiosidad enorme que le consumía.

Se acercó al biombo y vio que estaba colgada una ropa de color carmesí con hermosos bordados. Ya lo había visto…"ésa indumentaria _"_. Y después se vio a ella misma de espaldas, desnuda y sentada en la cama. Ciri ya se imaginaba que esperar de todo aquello y dio un paso atrás. Sabía quién era la persona que permanecía debajo de las cinturas de “aquella Ciri”. Regresó a la entrada de la habitación. Y cuando se disponía a salir. Escuchó de nueva cuenta esos gemidos y gritos desesperados. Se sonrojaba porque averiguó que para nada era ella discreta. Se tocó el brazo y dudó en salir.

Quería estar allí, no quería marcharse, un poder tremendo le obligaba a quedarse a ser testigo de su propio placer, su curiosidad. Esa curiosidad que le embargaba y que le hacía temblar, quería saber lo que es estar en brazos de un hombre, conocer su cuerpo, sus reacciones, sus caricias, y sobre todo sus besos.

 _¿Sería igual o diferente a lo que viví con Mistle?_ Se preguntó así misma. _Dicen que es muy diferente estar con una chica a estar con un chico_. _Que el placer es lo mismo en ambos, pero que la intensidad es muy diferente, depende de qué tipo de amante elijas, tus decisiones también cuentan_. Se mordió los labios y se giró en dirección a los “amantes _”._ Hacia ella misma.

Su cuerpo le traicionaba de nuevo y caminaba en silencio pero de manera torpe. Temblaba hasta los dientes.

Los amantes ya no estaban en la cama, si no cerca de una ventana, un poco más allá. Se vio a ella misma y a Eredin que la cargaba de pie. Sus fuertes y tatuados brazos la sostenían con firmeza sobre los muslos de ella. Y ella se sostenía con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello a él. Mientras que sus pequeñas y femeninas piernas se quedaban muy separadas y al aire. Parecía que el peso de ella no era un problema, por supuesto, porque era una dh'oine y la fisionomía de aquellos elfos era descomunal. Inclusive para tales actos se las arreglaban muy bien. Observó que le hacía movimientos bruscos e intensos que la hacían gemir. Ciri la espectadora se llevó la mano a la boca, viendo las reacciones que le producía el elfo con cada movimiento, _¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¿Porque no otro?, ¿porque ¡tú! maldita sea….?_

Se quedó ahí un buen rato mirando aquello, pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención a ella misma, si no a Eredin, tratando de averiguar ¿por qué hacía eso con ella? ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación? ¿Y qué le decía para hacerla reír así? Quería verle a los ojos, y encontrar respuestas tal vez ahí, pero sus cabellos negros no se los permitían.

Eredin estaba concentrado en lo que todo hombre debe concentrarse, ya sea humano, no humano, enano o elfo. Total todos eran iguales en ese aspecto. A todos les colgaba “eso”. Algunos eran pésimos para el trabajo, agarraban de pretexto emborracharse para manejar la situación, pero terminaban orinados ellos mismos y echando la pota afuera; otros como Auberon ni servían para eso y terminaban muertos por orgullo y prejuicios y de conspiraciones absurdas; y otros como los enanos, hasta presumían de tener 4 esposas y de sus divertidas orgías. Ciri recordó con gracia las historias y relatos de Yarpen Zigrin y Zoltan Chivay. Ella Sonrío.

Ciri creyó apropiado irse de ahí, total le daba igual, Eredin estaba muerto, sus huesos estaban hechos hielo o bajo el agua; en algún lugar de Undvik, junto con toda la Wild Hunt y lo que estaba presenciado sería una ilusión estúpida, algún juego de alguien que buscaba su furia o simplemente molestarla.

Cuando ella se disponía a irse, Eredin volteó ligeramente y muy lentamente a hacia Ciri la espectadora. Y la miró a través de sus mechones negros que le cubrían el rostro. Esos ojos verdes la miraban _acechando_ otra vez.

―¿Ya te vas? ¿No vas a quedarte? Hay sitio para otro más me elaine luned ―hizo una pausa ―¡Esto! es lo que más deseabas ¿no es así?

Ciri se detuvo de golpe, se quedó fría mirando la puerta de la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, que hasta dejo de respirar por un momento…sintió también como su corazón actuó de forma extraña cuando escuchó su voz; giró su cabeza muy lentamente para verlo.

Vio con expectación, con terror y con gran asombro de que Eredin ya la observaba. Por fin vio sus ojos verdes, a través de sus cabellos negros que le cubrían el rostro, húmedos y enmarañados por el ajetreo carnal que estaba experimentado. La miraba fijamente. Era la misma mirada que le ofreció cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Pero para ella, era una mirada terrorífica, esa mirada que asusta a los niños por las noches, esperando que el monstruo salga por debajo de la cama o desde el rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Ciri pasó del terror al pánico y que por culpa de eso, ya no podía moverse, sus piernas ya no respondían, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera progresiva y empezó a notar que las lágrimas ya le empezaban a caer sobre las mejillas. Quería gritar. No pudo.

Eredin le tendió su mano, invitándola a formar parte de su orgía espectral. Y no sólo él. También aquella versión falsa de Ciri le tendió la mano.

―Ven…va a gustarte tanto… que hasta rogarás por más, es adictivo y más placentero de lo que te puedas imaginar. Le dijo aquella Ciri y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Aquella sonrisa jamás lo habría hecho ella, nunca en la vida. Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Logró salirse del trance y gritó muy fuerte.

Ciri despertó gritando y arrojando al suelo a una elfa sierva que en ese momento le ponía un camisón. Despertó muy alterada, cansada, adolorida y con su cuerpo húmedo. Agitada y temblorosa se dirigió a la sierva. 

―¡Lárgate! ¡No me toques! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Sola! ¿me oyes?

La sierva asustada se levantó del suelo y salió de los aposentos de Ciri, cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

Ciri se postró de nuevo sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Tratando de controlar su respiración, sus pensamientos y más aún de sus sentimientos los cuales aún se le dificultaba controlar.

―Solo fue un sueño. Un maldito sueño…así que... he vuelto…he vuelto a Tir ná Lia. Murmuró en voz baja

―Bienvenida seas Zireael… Bienvenida seas. Se dijo así misma.


	3. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri vuelve a ver esos ojos verdes que la habían aterrorizado nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas palabras en itálicas son pensamientos internos. Y las que tienen comillas son palabras resaltadas e importantes.

Ciri había estado en la cama por dos semanas completas, sin derecho a salir ni siquiera a contemplar el olor a flores, ni a respirar ese aire mágico que emanaba Tir ná Lia. La ventana de su habitación no le era suficiente, quería estar allí afuera, corriendo, caminando y saludar al único amigo confiable que tenía, su Sardinilla. De vez en cuando tenía la idea de escaparse de sus aposentos y dar un “salto mágico” hacia los jardines de afuera. Pero Avallac'h le advertía que era muy peligroso todavía, por extraña razón su magia había menguado y no podía ni siquiera abrir un portal y desplazarse hacia su hogar. De nueva cuenta estaba atrapada en el mundo de los elfos, de los Aen Elle.

Este mundo era distinto a la “primera vez”, cuando recuperó sus fuerzas tuvo una larga charla con su mentor, su amigo Avallac'h. Al parecer Ciri viajó aquí por accidente, pero los accidentes no formaban parte del lenguaje natural del sabio elfo. Ciri llegó a un Tir ná Lia distinto, donde Auberon Muircetach aún vive y no fue envenenado, al menos no todavía. Donde después de que ella huyera, los Dearg Ruadhri o Jinetes Rojos como ella los conocía, no irían tras ella. Y donde mucho menos Eredin Bréacc Glas la cazara. Donde la Wild Hunt había dejado de existir.

Simplemente se rindieron. Se dieron cuenta que habían perdido, cuando Ciri era la pequeña adolescente y abandonó el lugar con Kelpie su Yegua y con su amigo Ihuarraquax. O aceptaron el hecho de que en definitiva la Vieja Sangre jamás volvería a ser de ellos. Pagarían sus pecados con su sangre, con la inevitable llegada del frío blanco. Pero no todo estaba perdido para la gente de los alisos. Seguían a marchas forzadas en encontrar un método para poder trasladarse, sin contar con la ayuda de los unicornios y mucho menos con la ayuda de ella. Querían dejar el lugar para que el frío blanco no les alcance, y por un extraño motivo, el frío blanco les daba una tregua… se movía muy lentamente en ese mundo, en ese Tir ná Lia.

Ciri se sentía tranquila y no una prisionera, más bien una invitada que cayó herida en ese lugar. El rey Auberon había ordenado estrictamente por su recuperación y cuidado. Lo cual cada elfo del palacio se obligaba a cumplir las órdenes a pie de la letra. Se sentía animada por que Auberon Muircetach seguía vivo y que su actitud había cambiado desde ésa última vez. Según Avallac'h, el rey se medicaba contra _el mal_ que le aquejaba. Y que había hecho caso a los consejos de Eredin de dejarse tratar. _¿Así que el rey se ha vuelto haragán y muy alegre eh?. Bien por él._ Pensó ella.

En ésa línea del tiempo que le explicaba Avallac'h, la pequeña Ciri que huyó esa noche de tormenta, había huido porque Auberon se había quedado dormido profundamente por el remedio que Eredin le había dado. _El bastardo no lo envenenó_. El rey olvidó la advertencia de Eredin. _No tome todo por completo, sólo deje la mitad del frasco, si no quiere perderse de la diversión y quedarse dormido en medio de “tan aclamada obra”; con todo y la escenografía “ya puesta”._ Ciri se carcajeó. Los nervios del rey de los alisos le jugaron una mala pasada esa noche, donde lo único que quedó despierto era su virilidad y a una pobre Ciri contemplando tan bochornoso acto. La cual aprovechó y huyó.

Ciri continuó riendo y no le importaba que le siguieran doliendo las costillas y los golpes que aun la aquejaban, se sentía tan bien reír y olvidar. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Avallac'h tocó hablar de Eredin.

Ciri se puso seria y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó. Avallac'h notó eso y un poco más. Sabía el sabio que la tristeza y el temor le mortificaba. Y también Ciri sabía de las habilidades invisibles que poseían los Aen Elle en averiguar tus secretos, hasta los más íntimos. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que Avallac'h pensó de ella.

Eredin le había salvado la vida cuando llegó a Tir ná Lia, y trajo también a Sardinilla para su cuidado, mientras ella se recuperaba en los aposentos del palacio. Sardinilla permanecía en los cuarteles de los Jinetes Rojos y de los subordinados de Eredin. A la yegua le habían atendido también, le dieron alimento, agua, incluso la examinaron a detalle en busca de heridas o enfermedades propias de los equinos; cambiaron sus herraduras y sus monturas, la bañaron y cepillaron. Incluso uno de los sementales del cuartel ya le había “ _echado colmillo”_ a la yegua. También le encontraron un lugar donde pudiera permanecer a la espera de su Jinete. No se le dejaba de atender un solo día.

Ciri disimuló una pequeña sonrisa fría y triste.

Su pecho sentía un vació horrible y unas ganas de soltarse a llorar. Pero con Avallac'h presente no quería hacerlo.

―Así que…―pausó un largo rato―Sardinilla está bien…y al parecer no está perdiendo el tiempo, ya tiene amigos y hasta un pretendiente. Y yo…aquí….mmm… sí que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Dijo ella

El silencio volvió en la habitación. Pero Avallac'h no dijo nada al comentario de Ciri y continuó hablando.

Al parecer las cosas con Eredin no habían cambiado, seguía siendo el maldito arrogante de siempre. Las flores de arrayán, la pelea en el puente. Ciri se quedó pensativa por un instante, y dejó de escuchar el relato de Avallac'h. Lo que él no sabía era que había dos detalles que no mencionó, su carrera de caballos con Eredin y su “cena” con él. Moría de curiosidad si aquello se quedó igual o que en éste mundo había cambiado “algo”. Quería saber si también le había ganado o perdido y si en “aquella cena”, había pasado algo más. El vino había surgido efecto o….tal vez no. Pasó algo que sólo ella conocía. Se mordió los labios y se sonrojó ligeramente. Sabía que su mentor se daría cuenta de ello.

Casi como leyendo sus pensamientos. Avallac'h frunció el ceño y le habló serenamente.

― ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas personalmente?

Ciri se sintió desnuda y descubierta por haber sido tan obvia su reacción. A veces se preguntaba si también el sabio tenía el poder suficiente de adentrarse en su mente y ver el caos que pasaba allí, en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos.

―Mmm tal vez…cuando se me permita salir de aquí de una buena vez. Dijo confiada.

Había pasado tres semanas y seguía a la espera de que la dejaran salir, de ser libre. Extrañaba la compañía de Avallac'h de ver un rostro conocido. Pero en esa semana no le había visitado. Empezó a dudar más y con recelo al sabio elfo. Harta del encierro se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que había atrás. Abriendo la perilla muy lentamente. Salió

Aun con el camisón puesto, se acercó a una columna y se escondió detrás. No le importaba que el camisón fuera casi transparente y que no dejara nada a la imaginación. Como tampoco le importaba que la corriente de aire frio de la mañana se colara entre su cuerpo y que sus pechos reaccionaran automáticamente al cambio de temperatura. Vio dos siluetas que entraron por una puerta y se quedaron en medio de ese pequeño salón, hablando entre sí. Ciri les trataba de escuchar con atención.

Avallac'h y Eredin Bréacc Glas se quedaron de pie esperando por alguien más y discutían algo sobre las decisiones para nada particulares de Auberon. Los dos elfos compartían decisiones distintas sobre cómo sobrellevar de manera amena, los problemas que habían surgido con los unicornios en los últimos días. Callaban por un rato y luego volvían a hacer eco nuevamente. Hasta que Avallac'h cambió el tema de conversación. Porque sabía que Eredin era terco e impaciente.

― ¿Estas consciente de que… Zireael no es la misma persona que nos visitó hace tiempo? cuando vino aquí la primera vez . Avallac'h le preguntó

Eredin no respondió de inmediato.

―Sí y espero que no vaya de aquí y para allá tratando de incordiarme. Es demasiado molesto viniendo de un dh'oine.

―Paciencia Eredin. Es un fin práctico y sencillo que debes aprender a dominar.

― ¿Dominar? Resopló con ironía ― ¡Ah sí! pues yo me sé unas técnicas de dominación muy impropias hasta para tí. Pero no creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo ni de cómo eso puede ayudar en la actual situación.

― ¿Sabes que buscará respuestas y acudirá a ti? Y te insisto, Zireael no es la misma, hay sabiduría en sus ojos. Jamás había visto ese avance, estoy sorprendido porque tiene posibilidades muy altas de alcanzar el éxito

―Pues deberías convencerla para que su éxito sea bien fundado y que por fin nos sirva de algo… y acerca de _eso_ … ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ser yo, en explicarle tales asuntos? No soy su maldita niñera. Dijo Eredin disgustado

― ¿Entonces que tienes pensado hacer? Volvió insistir Avallac'h

―Es mejor mantenerme al margen y distante. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con los malditos unicornios para que venga de nuevo ésa chiquilla y cambie las piezas del juego. Comentó.

―Eredin… Le dijo Avallac'h suspirando y recordó que a Eredin se le facilitaba muy bien al hablar con tonos no muy propios de un Aen Elle normal, había aprendido el dialecto vulgar de los humanos, de los dh'oine. Las incursiones de los Dearg Ruadhri hacia el mundo humano ya habían cobrado factura en el elfo.

―…Has visto más allá de sus ojos, aquello sigue ahí… no se ha ido y en lo personal no se irá. Se refugia, se esconde sobre un gran muro de miedo y temor. Y eso es muy malo para todos. Muy malo de verdad. Avallac'h dijo en tono muy serio.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en ambos hasta que por fin Eredin habló.

―No te prometo nada Avallac'h

―Conociéndote, cumples todas tus promesas a tu manera por supuesto. Respondió el sabio

Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó a Eredin. Mostrando esas famosas perlas blancas como dientes. Aceptando el cumplido del sabio elfo.

De la nada Ciri hizo gala de su aparición. Caminó hacia ellos muy molesta. Sin importarle que estaba en paños menores Y se dirigió hacia Avallac'h

― ¡Tú quieres que me vuelva prisionera, de eso no hay duda y estoy segura que estas maquilando algo Avallac'h! ¡Tú no has cambiado en nada! ¡En nada! Le dijo casi gritando

― ¡Que no ves que estoy sana ya!, ¡sané hace una semana y me mentiste para mantenerme encerrada y por eso no tenías las pelotas suficientes para mirarme a la cara! Continuó gritándole

Eredin estaba disfrutando la escena que Ciri estaba ya montando, en especial le hizo mucha gracia lo vulgar que era, proviniendo de una hembra dh'oine, era muy raro y casi nulo encontrar especímenes así. Mantuvo una larga sonrisa escondiendo los dientes. Y se le borró cuando empezó a contemplar de manera obscena; lo que el camisón de ella mostraba a todas luces. Arqueó la ceja y la miró de abajo hacia arriba, se dio cuenta lo que Avallac'h le había dicho momentos antes. Descubrió que ya no era la chiquilla tímida y nerviosa de aquella ocasión. El camisón reveló el cuerpo y caderas bien formadas de la dh'oine, sus largas piernas, sus pantorrillas y sus pechos menudos que lamentablemente ya habían reaccionado con el frío. Su largo cabello había crecido también y no cubría del todo sus pezones que en ese momento estaban como piedras y no había nada de privacidad ahí, ni un poco…porque desde la perspectiva de Eredin ya lo había visto todo.

Después de recorrerla con sus ojos y darle el placer a su mirada, se fijó en el pequeño dibujo de la entrepierna. Algo que definitivamente el camisón que le había proporcionado la elfa no cubría nada en absoluto. Se sintió magnetizado por el descubrimiento y el interés. Algo muy fuerte dentro de él quería arrebatarle el camisón y observar con claridad aquella peculiar obra de arte, en tan finísimo y peculiar lugar. Tuvo una lucha interna consigo mismo. En no sucumbir a los encantos de ésa dh'oine en particular.

Recordó que extrañaba las incursiones de los Dearg Ruadhri cuando visitaban el mundo humano, para atrapar y cazar a sus “presas”. Y cuando se trataba de hembras dh'oine siempre escogía a las que tenían mejores dotes y se las llevaba a algún sucio y triste rincón para satisfacer sus deseos más oscuros. A los dh'oine se les trataba como muñecas de trapo, usados, violentados y desechados. Inconscientes de sí mismos, por el trance mágico a los cuales se les sometía los Aen Elle. Se les despreciaba y se les educaba para servir mientras estuvieran vivos y funcionales. Eredin supo que la golondrina era una dh'oine excepcional y única. _La vieja sangre_ en un delicado cuerpo humano.

Observó a Ciri que continuaba sermoneando y exigiendo a su mentor. Eredin recordó cuando la pequeña dh'oine había suspirado por él. _Las mocosas y muy jóvenes como ella actúan así, porque se empiezan a desarrollar se preparan para aparearse, son demasiado molestas como las moscas. Pero… ésta Golondrina ya no es la mocosa que conocí…desconozco lo que se pueda reflejar en sus ojos._ Él pensó.

Pero algo dentro de él ya se había encendido y no estaba dispuesto a que la pequeña llama se apagase.

― Me vestiré y me iré Avallac'h estoy bien y ya no necesito que me cuiden. Terminó Ciri en un tono más tranquilo.

Apretó el puño, tomó aire y a continuación se dirigió a reclamarle a Eredin en tono explosivo. Pero en realidad no lo hizo.

― ¡Y tú! No quiero ni verte, ni oírte, ni hablarte, no te quiero cerca de mí. Le dijo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro en negación.

―¡Por favor!…. Le dijo Ciri de manera dulce, casi susurrando, abriendo los ojos y mirando aquellos ojos verdes del elfo, sólo para dejar caer sus lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ciri se llevó las manos a la cara para evitar que vieran su dolor, su vergüenza y corrió de nuevo a sus aposentos. 

Eredin se sorprendió de la reacción que no esperaba venir de ella. Avallac'h sabía ya esto. Como siempre se anticipaba a la situación.

―Interesante… Mmm estoy intrigado, Avallac'h.

Dio un paso al frente, decidido a ir tras ella para encararla. Pero de manera abrupta Avallac'h le cortó el paso con su brazo. El gesto hizo retroceder a Eredin y se giró así mismo en el acto.

―Quiero…quiero ver de cerca ése bonito tatuaje Avallac'h. Dijo titubeando. ― ¿No te opondrás o sí? Le pregunto al sabio elfo de manera perversa y sonriendo.

Avallac'h no contestó y no pretendía hacerlo.

El gavilán se disponía a acechar a la pequeña golondrina. Arqueó la ceja mirando en dirección a los aposentos de Ciri. Y se retiró del lugar con esa sonrisa siniestra.


	4. Sardinilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri vuelve a encontrarse con dos personas conocidas. Imlerith y Caranthir

Por fin obtuvo libertad.

― ¡Ah! qué bien se siente esto de verdad. Expresó Ciri cuando estiró su cuerpo, y olía las fragancias de las plantas y del jardín real. Observó fascinada la belleza de Tir ná Lia. Podría llegar allí mil veces y siempre quedarse extasiada del lugar. 

Auberon Muircetach se acercó a ella muy sonriente. Las siervas rápidamente prepararon unas canastillas de frutas y de bebidas en un banquito de mármol para que ellos las tomaran. Auberon tomó una fruta y se lo llevó a la boca.

Ciri miró al rey de los alisos y sonrió al percatarse que ya no era la persona triste y amarga que había conocido. Pero se equivocó al pensar eso. Cuando regresara a su casa, a su tiempo. Pues Auberon _seguiría bien muerto._ Pensó

―Gracias por haber curado mis heridas y cuidado de mí….su majestad. En cuanto mis habilidades se repongan, partiré a mi casa, a mi mundo.

―Oh, descuida mi pequeña Zireael al contrario, te debemos una disculpa por haberte tratado de manera desafortunada la última vez. Le respondió el rey ―Por supuesto, es una pena que… te tengas que ir…y yo que estaba pensando en preparar un bonito festival por tu llegada.

Ciri miró curiosa a Auberon, sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente por la noticia que acababa de ser testigo. La curiosidad la envolvió nuevamente. Conocer un poco más las costumbres del pueblo de la gente de los alisos. No caería mal quedarse al ver a aquel espectáculo.

El rey dejó aquella fruta que había tomado, era una fresa. Se limpió los labios con un pañuelo fino con detalles dorados en sus orillas y dejó el pañuelo en el banquito. Se acercó a Ciri, tomó su mano e hizo una reverencia.

―Yo, Auberon Muircetach auténtico soberano de éstas amadas y fértiles tierras, rey de Tir ná Lia, me disculpo por mis actos y palabras que en el pasado hayan infundido algún daño a ti mi señora: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. Y besó la mano de la joven.

Ciri se sonrojó por tal formal acto. Y porque alguien le haya nombrado por su nombre completo.

―Yo… Yo…acepto sus disculpas su majestad. Dijo un poco nerviosa. ―Y acepto cordialmente su invitación a dicho festival… señor. Ciri terminó y decidió quedarse para contemplar aquel festival, su curiosidad por aquello también le extasiaba. Le costaba un poco a acostumbrarse a las etiquetas de los nobles y de los asuntos del palacio. Al fin y al cabo ella había nacido y se había criado en uno. Ahora era un buen momento para que retomara esas costumbres.

―¡Espléndido! ¡Que alegría Zireael!

El rey dejó entre ver su excitación a la preparación del evento e hizo unos ademanes en ese lenguaje; que Ciri reconoció como Ellylon. Ordenó a sus súbditos a que realizaran algo, porque le rodearon rápidamente y se fueron igual.

―Pequeña Zireael ofreceré una gran cena y baile por tu llegada. Me alegraría mucho contar con tu apreciable presencia.

Ciri lo miró casi incrédula, porque sabía que en el pasado Auberon despreciaba con mucho rencor a los humanos, a los dh'oine. No olvidará las palabras hirientes que le había dicho aquel momento. _Te perdono pero no olvido jamás Auberon._ Y ahora estaba ahí brincando de felicidad por la presencia de una humano, de ella. 

―Claro yo encantada. Ella dijo con los brazos a sus espaldas.

El rey de los alisos agradeció el comentario de Ciri y se despidió de ella. Dejó los jardines para dejar a su invitada sola.

Ciri quedó en soledad en aquel lugar, se sentó y también se llevó fruta a la boca, tomó unas fresillas e hizo una mueca porque le salieron amargas, las escupió, maldijo y tomó otra fruta.

― ¡Argh! que indecencia la tuya en desperdiciar así la fruta y descarados modales dignos de tu decrepita especie.

Ciri volteo y Eredin estaba ahí recargado en el barandal de mármol.

Los ojos de Ciri se enfurecieron, echaron chispas, y con la fruta todavía en la boca alcanzó a decir un ademán en respuesta. ― Ah… ¡Maldito!

Eredin la miraba con desprecio por los modales de la chica.

Ciri recogió los restos de la fresillas amargas y por la furia ni siquiera masticaba la fruta que tenía dentro de la boca. Sus mejillas rosadas, parecían como las de un pequeño ratón llenas de alimento y que seguía guardando para llevarlas posteriormente a su madriguera. Se acercó a Eredin con firmeza y sin temor. Estaba muy orgullosa, vencer sus miedos era un triunfo muy personal y si era necesario de encarar a la persona que le provocaba temor, más aún. Se acercó lo suficientemente cómo para aventarle las fresillas a las botas del elfo y escupirle la fruta que guardaba en las mejillas.

― ¿Contento? ¿No? Pues te aguantas, porque me voy a quedar un buen rato. Y tu rey al que sirves, se ha rebajado tanto cómo para disculparse conmigo y besarme la mano. ¡A mí! a la decrepita especie que represento. Le dijo Ciri orgullosa y triunfante.

― ¡Y a ver si ya va siendo hora que tú también hagas lo mismo! ¡Olvídate de las malditas flores porque te las meteré por tu despreciable trasero élfico! Le dijo amenazante y mostrándole un puño.

Ciri se puso roja por decir esto último, sabía que había dicho una gran estupidez pero al mismo tiempo le causaba a ella misma mucha gracia…de poner en su lugar al arrogante elfo.

El elfo le miraba con el mismo desprecio y no cambió su postura ante la incómoda situación.

Ciri pasó de largo y se alejaba del lugar.

―Vaya, vaya, la golondrina por fin sacó los dientes. Eso hay que reconocerse. Eredin por fin habló.

Ciri le restó importancia y no se detuvo, no quería estar ahí con desagradable compañía.

―Supongo que no querrás ver a tu yegua o… vas a dármela como pago por haberte salvado. Voy a cobrarme esa deuda y lo sabes. Le dijo con ironía

Ella se detuvo de golpe, olvidó que su yegua estaba en las manos y cuidados de Eredin.

―Si, quiero verla, llévame. Se llevó las manos a su pecho y sintió preocupación.

―Te pagaré. Bajó su rostro mirando sus propias botas. ―Pagaré mi deuda y…. Gracias por habernos ayudado a ambas. Ciri dijo resignándose

Eredin sonrió de manera tranquila mirando la espalda de Ciri. Quería decir algo en respuesta pero…se lo guardó para sí mismo. Sacudió sus botas metálicas y las ropas que portaba y guio a Ciri para que viera a su yegua.

―Vamos y no te atrases. Le dijo a ella

Ciri sonrió en silencio y le siguió.

Cabalgaban tranquilamente por un camino entre pastizales de trigo, las hierbas doradas se movían conforme al ligero viento que azotaba. Veía más allá de unas granjas, a lo lejos unas montañas y unas extrañas nubes se formaban a su alrededor. Nubes de lluvia, nubes de tormenta, lucían muy extrañas. Recordó al unicornio negro.

Ella iba detrás de Eredin, y habían pasado un buen rato en silencio. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero el elfo puso la condición de no hacerle preguntas. Ciri empezó a bostezar.

―¿Oye y ya falta mucho? es que me está dando sueño y tú eres muy odioso y aburrido. Ciri rompió el silencio

Eredin no respondió.

―No entiendo como Avallac'h te soporta, a mí pues porque sé que en mis ojos ve a su Lara, y que realmente la extraña y lo único que puede hacer es aguantarme y orientarme, pero a veces es muy duro conmigo y eso me desespera. El Avallac'h de mi mundo es…igual. No cambió en nada realmente.

―Nosotros los Aen Elle formamos lazos muy superiores a los suyos. Miro a los ojos a alguien y sé en quien puedo confiar. Puedo ver las mentiras y las falsas promesas. Pero no tiene importancia lo que diga. No lo entenderías.

―Ves que sí eres odioso. Deberías ser amable como Ge'els, es…. más… o menos…amable, porque tampoco es un santo, de hecho ningún elfo lo es.

―Oh ¿ya lo conoces?

― Sí de mala manera, lo último que supe es que tomó a su cargo Tir ná Lia después de que la Wild Hunt….

Ciri calló de repente, porque empezó a decir de más. Eredin se dio cuenta de eso.

―Olvida eso, creo que tú tampoco lo entenderías. Ciri le dijo

Eredin frunció el ceño por el comentario. Pero luego miró que la guarnición de los Dearg Ruadhri aparecía a la vista.

― ¡Alucinante!. Ciri quedó fascinada por el lugar.

Banderas y estandartes carmesís adornaban el lugar. Carpas por todas partes. Había soldados que iban y venían, y otros tantos entrenaban sus técnicas de combate. Sacaban a relucir esas espadas élficas, _tan hermosas tan letales_. Se dijo ella misma. Aquello era como una pequeña ciudad pero para soldados y jinetes. Los maestros herreros daban mantenimiento a las espadas y demás armas. Y a los maestros armeros se ocupaban de las armaduras.

Jamás había visto aquello. El brillo de sus ojos lucía a rebosar, que decidió bajarse del caballo que el elfo le había proporcionado para ver aquello más de cerca. Corrió hacia delante adelantando al jinete, que era dueño y señor de ése lugar. Eredin Bréacc Glas comandante general de los Dearg Ruadhri en todo Tir ná Lia.

Ciri parecía una chiquilla curiosa, observaba por doquier a la gente importante que le daba vida al lugar. Soldados, elfos carmesí por doquier.

Se empezaron a acercar a la carpa principal, _Ah su castillo, claro porque también tiene el propio_. Pensó ella. Distinguió a uno de los soldados que estaba afuera sentado en una mesa. Era muy robusto y calvo, sobresalía sobre los demás, medía sus fuerzas con otro de los elfos. _¿Imlerith?_ Hacían un pequeño alboroto, porque el robusto elfohabía ganado por décima vez en ese día. Pero en cuanto vieron la presencia de su líder, se apresuraron para mostrarle sus respetos y ofreciendo un saludo militar.

Ciri analizaba a Imlerith, recordó que Geralt le había dicho que lucía patético con pintura guerrera sobre su rostro, cuando Geralt se enfrentó a él. No lucia aquella pintura, se veía extraño con esos atuendos, _Sinceramente Imlerith te queda mejor la “otra infame” armadura_ , Para cuando Ciri terminó de mirar al robusto y gigante elfo, éste la miró y le sonrió. _Oh si, ustedes los que leen la mente_. Ciri se sonrojó ligeramente. Aun no se acostumbraba a esas miradas de los elfos Aen Elle, que te leen hasta el alma misma.

Eredin bajó de su caballo y saludó a los hombres, uno de ellos rompió la fila y se dirigió hacia él. Le dijo algo al oído y se le quedó mirando a ella. Ciri empezó ahora a analizarlo a él también.

― Zireael te presento a mi consejero y teniente Caranthir Ar-Feiniel, él te llevará hacia donde está instalada tu Yegua, y si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Ciri no dijo nada pero movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante. Respondiendo a la presentación. _Interesante, jamás le había visto el rostro, es muy joven y guapo. Me intriga._ Ella pensó

―Comandante ¿no va a presentarme? Se lo imploro. Imlerith le demandó

Eredin exhaló con fuerza por la protesta, conocía suficientemente a su subordinado. A veces actuaba de forma infantil y le permitía ciertos juegos porqué le ponían de buen humor y porque era famoso en organizar “ciertas fiestas” que se hacían eco entre la guarnición y el palacio. Ponía de nervios a los nobles y a la corte, por sus escandalosos eventos. Tenía cierta fama.

― Zireael éste hombre es mi General Imlerith y te aconsejo que no pases mucho tiempo con él. Es un elfo de mucho cuidado.

Imlerith Sonrió orgulloso enseñando sus dientes.

― mm…sí..por supuesto. Respondió ella a la presentación.

―Haz favor de seguirme Zireael. Caranthir le mencionó. ―Por aquí.

Ciri y el elfo se encaminaron por un largo camino hacia las caballerías. También Imlerith le seguía por detrás.

Llegaron al lugar y estaba Sardinilla comiendo su alimento, ella permanecía en un amplio corral con cercas. Al aire libre. Caranthir le explicaba que por las mañanas sacaban a las yeguas y sementales a estirar sus cuerpos. Y por las noches permanecían bajo techo en otro lugar. Con la forma en que le explicaba, Ciri se dio cuenta que mimaban mucho a sus caballos. Era un orgullo y privilegio contar con tan noble animal a su servicio.

Ciri observó que Sardinilla no estaba sola, estaba a su lado una bestia enorme con pelaje brillante y fisionomía descomunal, un semental, un bayo negro, si se le agrega un cuerno, en automático pasaría ser un unicornio. Pero era imposible. _Hermosa criatura._ Ciri pensó. Le daba un aire familiar.

― Ah sí, ése de allí es el caballo del comandante. Cuando colocamos a tu yegua aquí ya estaba entrando en celo, el semental se apropió de ella, no la dejaba sola ni un solo momento y analizando su comportamiento, en algunos días la yegua terminará cediendo y se apareará con él. Explicó Caranthir

Ciri se puso muy incómoda y la temperatura se le subió a su rostro.

―Jajaja en pocas palabras, el semental se enamoró de ella. Dijo riendo Imlerith ― Mira que tu yegua es extranjera, y ha cautivado seriamente al caballo del comandante. Por eso el semental está aquí. Al comandante no le sirve de nada un caballo enamorado. Y aquí entre nosotros… Creo que he visto a Eredin muy distraído contigo Zireael. Haciendo preguntas, yendo de aquí y allá, se la pasa más tiempo en el palacio que aquí con nosotros y en ocasiones le he visto con la mirada perdida. Y a nosotros tampoco nos sirve un comandante enamorado. Mira que casualidad, que las cosas se parezcan a su dueño, ¿No crees Zireael?

Caranthir le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y de enojo. 

―Vale Vale. Me rindo. Dijo Imlerith dirigiéndose a Caranthir.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que Sardinilla esté tranquila? Preguntó ella ignorando por completo el comentario de Imlerith

―En dos semanas ella estará bien. Respondió Caranthir mirando de nueva cuenta a la yegua.

―¿Qué clase de nombre es ése, Sardinilla? Imlerith le preguntó

―Mi padre…Geralt, le pone ese nombre a todos sus caballos. Y yo también, me hace sentirme un poco estar cerca de él. Ella le dijo con nostalgia en su voz.

Ciri silbó y la yegua se acercó de manera muy alegre al ver a su amiga. El caballo de Eredin la seguía de inmediato. En definitiva se convirtió en una sombra fiel y leal hacia la yegua. Ciri puso su rostro sobre ella y besó a Sardinilla.

―Vendré a verte de vez en cuando amiga, no quiero interrumpir tus asuntos, porque sé que te pones de muy mal humor. Cuídate mucho Sardinilla no olvides morder cuando sea necesario. Le sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Dándole una palmadita suave en la mejilla. El bayo negro también se acercó a Ciri puso su hocico junto a la yegua y la besó también, _a su manera equina_. Ciri vio tal acto y se sonrojó y acarició también al semental.

―Cuídala tú también y se amable con ella ¿Quieres?. Besando también al semental.

Imlerith suspiró y susurró de forma infantil.― ¡Que romántico!.

Caranthir sonreía tranquilamente

Ciri volteó por última vez para despedirse de su yegua mientras se alejaba del lugar, mientras que Sardinilla pastoreaba los alrededores y el bayo negro permanecía siempre a su lado. Los ojos de Ciri brillaron ampliamente al ver aquello.


	5. Profecía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se ha anunciado una profecía inesperada y el destino de Eredin ahora dependerá de ello. Ciri se prepara para una noche agradable

Los dos elfos lideraban el camino de regreso a la carpa principal a los dominios de Eredin y donde aguardaba el caballo que le habían proporcionado para que Ciri pudiera desplazarse.

Ciri iba por detrás de ellos, Imlerith mantenía una agradable conversación con su teniente. Notó que aquel robusto elfo hablaba hasta por los codos, y Caranthir afirmaba algo de vez en cuando, éste reflejaba un tono más serio. En un momento de silencio, cuando Imlerith callaba o tomaba aire para respirar. Ciri se atrevió a hablarle.

―Oye Imlerith, ¿Y por qué Eredin me advirtió de ti? Eres fuerte y sin duda matarías a diez debiluchos juntos en un santiamén. Pero…por la forma en que lo dijo…creo que hay algo más.

Imlerith se irguió más y caminaba exageradamente, llegando a pavonearse. Se veía muy gracioso e incluso lo hacía a propósito. Ciri sonreía

―Bueno…muchas gracias por el cumplido, me siento muy honrado que una pequeña y especial dh'oine lo note. Verás Zireael en efecto lo dijo como advertencia porque……..soy un hombre muy festivo y muy alegre. Con apetitos muy exclusivos.

―Imlerith se mete en problemas muy seguido a causa de tal infames actos, libertinaje y borracheras descomunales que a veces meten en problemas al Comandante y a mí. Caranthir dijo, corrigiendo a su subordinado.

_¡¡¡Qué!!!¡Pero…que rayos!¡Increíble! no se supone que son: ¿Aburridos?_ Ciri pensó en silencio, sorprendida por la revelación.

―Oh vamos Caranthir, ya te dije que no son eso, son eventos privados y muy personales, solo porque la esposa de alguien se escandalizó, nos colocó una soga al cuello a mí y a Eredin. Además…….deberían darle una medalla a nuestro Comandante y forjarle una condenada estatua, ¡Qué sé yo! Logró devolverles el libido a nuestros elfos. Además yo sé que extrañas mis fiestas, he tenido más prudencia por lo mismo. La maldita corte se escandaliza porque invito a sus siervas también. ¡Oye! deberían agradecerme, se distraen de sus labores mundanas y trabajan mejor y más relajados, y sobre todo se vuelven más fértiles y sanos. Imlerith le contestó

Caranthir no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca en disgusto y gruñó.

―Por cierto, nunca vas a decirme ¿por qué rayos saliste huyendo aquella vez? ¿Presenciaste algo indebido? Mira ya conoces los gustos de Eredin, posiblemente se le fue de las manos la situación. Y para serte sincero me importa un comino con quien se acueste, o con quien pase la noche, me importa un bledo lo que pase después de que cierra la puerta. Mientras esté contento con eso, es ganancia pura. Sé muy bien que se muere de ganas por reanudar sus visitas, y no va por prudencia: por orden de la corte y del consejo. Por eso he mantenido el perfil bajo, para que tú y él puedan asistir. Continuó el robusto elfo

Ciri se mordió los labios y quedó intrigada por la situación. Sus oídos disfrutaban de la conversación.

Caranthir seguía de frente.

―Mide tus palabras Imlerith, no ventiles asuntos personales. Es una orden.

―¡Sí!….Señor. Imlerith contestó muy a la fuerza. Parecía molesto.

Los tres se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que llegaron a la carpa.

Caranthir tomó las riendas del caballo de Ciri para que ella pudiera subir. Pero un guardia de la carpa le llamó por su nombre e interrumpió el acto. Se dirigió dentro de la carpa.

Imlerith levantó la ceja viendo como desaparecía brevemente su teniente.

Ciri se acercó a Imlerith.

―Déjame adivinar…Eredin…¿mató a alguien? ¿Cierto?. Ciri preguntó con voz muy baja, pero entendible para que el elfo la escuchara.

Imlerith miró a la dh'oine y le sonrió maliciosamente.

― Mi líder no llegaría a tales extremos Zireael, no te preocupes por eso, lo que pasa es que… Imlerith pausó brevemente, meditando si era correcto soltar todo aquello. Al final sí se trataba de asuntos muy personales. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

―…..lo que pasa es que Caranthir ve de otra manera a Eredin, cambió mucho cuando Eredin le subió de rango, le impuso muchos retos y desafíos. Se volvió muy leal, demasiado diría yo. Eredin se dio cuenta cuando Caranthir le empezó a observar de otra manera. La belleza de Eredin es inconfundible sin duda, todas las elfas y siervas lo desean a morir. Supongo que Caranthir sucumbió también a sus ojos. Y a causa de eso, Eredin convenció a Caranthir de asistir a una de mis fiestas, para demostrarle que aquello que sentía era algo pasajero y así demostrarle su hombría a Eredin. Por lo que sé Eredin se encerró con un par de elfas e invitó a Caranthir a observar y a participar…

El corazón de Ciri latió con más fuerza que de costumbre cuando escuchaba todo aquello.

―…..después cuando me di cuenta, Caranthir salió hecho una furia… poniéndose hasta las botas en el camino. Le he preguntado a los dos que fue lo que pasó y nunca me han contestado al respecto. Supongo que ha de ser una vergüenza para ambos. Terminó de contar Imlerith.

―Si es cierto. Le afirmo Ciri

―Lo que sí que es verdad, es que mi comandante nunca le concederá a Caranthir sus deseos. Así que me entristece un poco la situación sentimental del chico dorado. Pero…por otra parte. Imlerith observó con atención a Ciri. ―Mis conocimientos me advierten con seguridad que muy pronto tú terminaras en los brazos de Eredin y voy abrir una apuesta por eso.

―¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Pues perderás la apuesta estoy muy segura. Ciri resopló en desacuerdo y muy molesta.

―Conozco a Eredin y desde que dejamos de cazar a los dh'oine, va y se desquita con las elfas y siervas para calmar sus placeres más oscuros, Eredin trajo conocimiento de tus tierras y lo implementó primero con la hembras dh'oine, y sus curiosos experimentos que levantaban el libido. Siempre se revolcaba con las hembras de tu especie. Siempre optaba por las sucias hembras dh'oine, las elegía y se largaba con ellas por tres días…¡tres días! Zireael. Les hacia lo que él quería y luego las regresaba a medio morir, por suerte nuestros sanadores estaban ahí para limpiar cada desastre que él hacía. Hasta que se nos prohibió cazarles.

―Y yo que pensaba que ustedes eran aburridos…. muy propios y refinados ¡Patrañas!, sé muy bien que todos ustedes son unos Ase………… Ciri no terminó el comentario, por considerar que al menos le habían salvado el pellejo. Decidió callar aquel sentimiento de enfado que en realidad le producían los Aen Elle.

―Mmm ¿aburridos? Quizá los más viejos y tradicionalistas, nosotros los jóvenes…somos muy divertidos. Imlerith le sonreía.

― Pero tú Zireael…. Imlerith dio un paso atrás para tener mejor perspectiva de Ciri. ― Tú eres el premio gordo, eres muy especial para todos los Aen Elle, para Auberon, tú hija de Lara, hija de la vieja sangre. Y Eredin no va a pasar de alto eso pequeña dh'oine, eres la tentación en persona. Jajajajajajaja. Terminó con una risa malvada.

Ciri se intimidó por las palabras de Imlerith y tomó las riendas del caballo para largarse de ahí.

Caranthir salió de la tienda y le dijo a Ciri que entrara, Eredin le llamaba. Imlerith se le quedó viendo con la misma sonrisa mientras Ciri entraba a la carpa con sus ojos llameantes y hechos furia, Caranthir se dio cuenta de eso y le dirigió una mirada firme a Imlerith, estaba listo para darle una reprimenda.

Ciri entró en la carpa, caminó despacio admirando cada rincón y cada decoración, analizando y aprendiendo más de los Dearg Ruadhri. Uno de los subordinados le llamó por su nombre y la condujo hacia Eredin. Éste estaba sentado sobre un gran escritorio y sentado en una silla que más bien parecía ser un trono. _Vaya, Vaya mírenlo tiene que compensar su gran ego._ Hubo algo detrás de él que le llamó la atención, en una repisa una cajita de cristal, un cuerno de un unicornio.

― Golondrina me he molestado en llamarte porque…quiero cobrarme ése favor

Ciri sintió un hueco en el estómago pero le mantuvo la mirada firme y seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho Imlerith.

― ¿Ves esto? Lo acabo de recibir del rey. No sé qué tonterías le dijiste pero va a llevar a cabo un baile ésta noche. Y cómo yo odio esos eventos pues… me… permitiré ir en esta…..ocasión. Eredin sostenía un pergamino real, dejándolo sobre el gran escritorio.

―Sin andar en rodeos golondrina… quiero que ¡tú! seas mi acompañante. Terminó mirándole con esos fríos ojos que le caracterizaban

Ciri no tenía remedio y prefirió pagar su deuda así, temía que el elfo le hiciera una petición más difícil de aceptar para ella. Seguía manteniendo la mirada pero ya sin aquel enfado que le embargaba. Cruzó los brazos.

― ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! entonces….Sí eres capaz de buscar la pepita de oro en el montón de estiércol. ¡Ja! Eres muy cínico al pedirme eso.

Eredin levantó la ceja extrañado.

―¿De que diantres estás hablando? El elfo le contestó.

Ciri también se sorprendió.

_Entonces… “eso” ¿nunca ocurrió?…¿Qué pasó en aquella colina?...Mmm quisiera saberlo, tal vez…me lo diga en ese baile…_ Ella pensó.

―Olvídalo, bien, bien, acepto la oferta. Ciri dijo y se giró para irse.

―¡Oye! y es mejor que regules tus malditos modales sí es que los tienes. Eredin le dijo antes de que ella abandonara la carpa.

Ciri se detuvo y apretó los dos puños y giró para responderle, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con una luz espectral y todo su cuerpo brillo de esa forma. Sus ojos cambiaron de verde a blanco. Levantó el puño, relajó la mano y le apuntó a Eredin con su dedo índice y le dijo:

_¡Defenderás con la espada lo que no te pertenece, pero que te es prestado!_

_¡Desearas lo que nunca ha sido tuyo y te amará como nunca nadie lo ha logrado!_

_¡Amarás por lo que creías que te era destinado, pero sangrarás por lo que se te ha otorgado!_

_¡Morirás por lo que has soñado, pero nunca permanecerá a tu lado!_

_¡Y Renacerás por el amor que se ha derramado, cuando la Luz y la Oscuridad…..se hayan fusionado!_

Ciri salió del trance y se miró por un momento la mano. Temblaba. Eran las pocas veces que entraba en trance y solo era para ahuyentar a sus enemigos o profetizar algo. Recordó lo que había sucedido en Kaer Morhen. Se sintió asustada por su propio poder. En seguida los dos guardias que custodiaban la carpa entraron rápidamente con las lanzas en la mano. Eredin permanecía de pie viendo con mucha seriedad a Ciri.

Ciri miró a Eredin

―Lo…. Siento… tanto. Dijo asustada de ella misma y con los ojos en lágrimas salió de la carpa, chocando y abriéndose paso con los guardias.

Salió a la carrera sin ni siquiera mirar a Imlerith y a Caranthir que también tenían el arma en la mano. Montó su caballo y salió de prisa del lugar.

El viento secaba las lágrimas y ella lloraba sin parar. Cabalgaba endemoniadamente hacia el palacio real.

Pasó toda la tarde en su habitación, sollozó un buen rato y se durmió. Para ella era la mejor terapia que conocía. De pronto sintió una pequeña mano que le tocaba el hombro. Se despertó y se dio cuenta que era de noche. La sierva que había aventado al piso estaba ahí otra vez, junto con dos más. Una de ellas tenía en sus brazos un hermoso vestido junto con un papelito envuelto _. ¿Una carta quizás?._ Y la otra elfa traía en sus manos una cajita que abrió para que Ciri viera. Era una tiara, joyas y en el fondo un hermoso puñal. Ciri recordó que era la noche del baile y tenía que enlistarse.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y se metió a la bañera, las siervas se apresuraron para ayudarla, Ciri aceptó la ayuda y se enjabonó, se enjuagó, se secó y se llenó el cuerpo con aceites aromáticos. Las siervas fueron amables y gentiles, Ciri les agradecía todo ese tiempo por la ayuda recibida. La peinaron y la vistieron.

Se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Lucía preciosa en realidad, las siervas se sonrojaron y murmuraron entre ellas, con una gran sonrisa e ilusión por su trabajo bien hecho.

Su cabello lucía espléndido se lo dejaron suelto y largo, lucia ordenado y precioso; Tapaba ligeramente su cicatriz. La tiara en su frente le asentaba muy bien. Resaltaba la preciosidad de su rostro. El vestido rojo con dorado y un escote con detalles en forma de hojas a su alrededor. Definitivamente llamaría la atención de todos con tremenda revelación. El escote era ajustable con un gran broche por delante, lo ajustó un poco y quedó perfecta. Las mangas eran cómodas y muy elegantes. Tomó el collar de la cajita y se lo puso en el cuello, no era muy llamativo porque la estrella principal era su tremendo escote. _Ahora ya verán lo que los dh'oine podemos hacer. Es mi noche, Yo Cirilla, soy la estrella._ Ella pensó.

Y se seguía observando por el espejo. Aun no creía lo que veía.

Recordó que entré sus cosas había traído consigo su maquillaje, el que se ponía en los parpados. Buscó entre su morral y sintió la piedra que la anciana le había obsequiado. Era el _yīnyáng._ La sacó y se dio cuenta que se había partido en dos. Tenía en una mano el color blanco y en la otra el color negro. _La Luz y la Oscuridad._

―Oh, se rompió. Es una pena porque lucia muy bonita cuando todo está junto.

Volvió a colocar las piezas en el morral y sacó su maquillaje y se lo colocó. Una de las elfas le ofreció de otra cajita un labial adecuado para ella y Ciri amablemente se lo puso.

Se observó en el espejo por última vez. Sonrió

Las sombras en los ojos resaltaron sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y el labial resaltaba sus gruesos y hermosos labios. Listos para besar a la persona que ella eligiera. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar quien sería su pareja esa noche. Eredin

Las elfas se retiraron y ella esperó un momento más en la habitación. 

Salió de ahí y se dispuso ir al baile, dejando atrás en la cama aquel papelito que decía:

_“Zireael, no temas, lo que pasó allá afuera con Eredin; él mismo encontró su profecía,_

_eso le hará entender con seriedad y con más respeto hacia tu persona. Por favor acepta éste humilde obsequio de mi parte. Disfruta ésta noche”._

_Avallac’h_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el vestido de ciri es como en esta foto:  
> https://i.imgur.com/QflHhdp.jpg  
> y esta:  
> https://i.imgur.com/oLYD3Qr.jpg
> 
> y su peinado será como las bonitas capturas de dettlaff_van.der.eretein en instragram:  
> https://i.imgur.com/majrVPp.jpg


	6. Queso y Vino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una hermosa velada sorprende a Ciri  
> comida deliciosa, el agradable vino  
> música, y la gente de Tir ná Lia.  
> y sobre todo en compañía de Eredin  
> ¿Será suficiente para cambiar de opinión?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deberías crear un playlist con los siguientes temas en éste orden:  
> Fanfares and Flowers  
> Vivienne  
> Yes, I Do...  
> Searching for Cecilia Bellant  
> The Musty Scent of Fresh Pâté  
> A Story You Won't Believe  
> The Slopes of the Blessure
> 
> Disfrutarás más leyendo éste capitulo con estos hermosos temas.  
> ;)

El salón lucía lleno y los músicos que componían el entretenimiento tocaban sus flautas, arpas, y demás instrumentos. Mesas por doquier que rebosaban de mucha comida, frutas, granos, hongos, de todo un poco inclusive de varios tipos de carne blanca. Había mesas con diferentes tipos de vinos a degustar. Los siervos también lucían elegantes ropas para la ocasión, sin descuidar sus tareas principales. Estaban muy apurados en complacer a sus amos. 

En los balcones que rodeaban el Gran salón, también había gente disfrutando la vista nocturna de Tir ná Lia. Tomando sus bebidas y sus bocadillos, también era el sitio favorito de las parejas en busca de saciar su romanticismo. Del salón sobresalía un balcón principal y el más grande de entre todos, tenía un enorme arco dorado y muy brillante, las hojas adornaban ese inmenso arco, demostrando el poderío del rey actual: Auberon Muircetach. Ese era el lugar que acostumbraba el rey para admirar sus eventos o hacer el brindis apropiado, y del otro extremo sobresalía una escalera con un hermoso pasamanos con incrustaciones de oro puro, y con detalles élficos. De esa escalera bajan los invitados para integrarse al Gran salón.

Avallac'h lucia espléndido, pulcro con su traje para eventos especiales. Pero el elfo lucia muy nervioso, inclusive empezó a sudar de la frente y a desplazarse de aquí para allá. Estaba inquieto.

Caranthir lo observaba ya desde hace un rato y decidió ir a preguntarle sobre su malestar.

―Maestro Crevan, buenas noches. Hizo una reverencia ―No puedo evitar preguntarme si se encuentra bien, lo noto muy nervioso, ¿Es por el asunto que pasó en el cuartel? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo para calmar su malestar? Caranthir dijo con tono servicial

―Creo que necesito más vino Caranthir. Descuida todo está bajo mi control. Avallac'h le dijo

Caranthir no se creyó la escusa pero de igual manera se alejó y fue a servirle vino a Avallac'h. Luego regresó y se lo dio.

― Muchas gracias Caranthir. Lo bebió muy deprisa.

Caranthir sonrió y pensó para así mismo: _Que genialidad, el maestro está nervioso porque espera la llegada de sus dos musas, la de su amante y la de Zireael. Creo que tendrá problemas con eso toda la noche._ Se rio en tono bajito cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a su boca para disimularlo.

Avallac'h vio el gesto de Caranthir. Analizó al subordinado de Eredin. Sus facciones eran muy finas y su belleza sorprendía a los elfos más jóvenes. Sus ojos claros, le eran adorados por las elfas del palacio y del Gran Salón. Pero sus ojos no brillaban por las ellas. Sino miraban por el de su Líder y Jefe. El joven elfo se obsesionó por la grandeza y hazañas de Eredin que terminó ofreciendo sus servicios. _Admiración y Respeto_ mutuo decía él para que le dejaran de preguntar por sus andanzas amorosas. Caranthir se dio por vencido en tener alguna clase de aspiración hacia Eredin. Había pasado algo abrupto y vergonzoso que nunca se toca como tema de conversación. Pero seguía al lado de su Comandante fiel a él y al servicio. Avallac'h se preguntaba si era capaz de ofrecer o intercambiar su vida por la de su Comandante. _Sí lo haría sin pensarlo siquiera._ Avallac'h afirmó pensativo. Caranthir es un elfo muy joven, en la flor de su juventud y además era un maestro innato con la magia, fue instruido por el mismo; así que sabía en demasía sobre las aptitudes de su Niño Dorado.

Imlerith apareció de repente abrazando a Caranthir por la espalda y hombros como señal de camarería.

―Vamos, Caranthir el comandante exige nuestra presencia, porque no le dices que tan bien se ve, ¡Eh Caranthir! Imlerith le dijo en tono burla y fastidio. Caranthir se sonrojó.

―Con permiso Maestro Crevan. Disfrute la velada. Caranthir se despidió.

Los dos se retiraron del lugar y Avallac'h se quedó a solas nuevamente. Y al parecer el vino que le había ofrecido Caranthir ya estaba haciendo efecto. Se tranquilizó y vio a su amante llegar, y fue muy aprisa para saludarla.

Eredin estaba cerca de un pilar que sostenían el Gran Salón, se acomodaba unas mancuernillas que daban la forma de un ave en particular: El Gavilán. Su atuendo era ordenado y fino, de color negro terciopelo con destellos, aquella tela brillaba como los colores del pavorreal; el cuello y parte de los hombros tenían detalles en dorado con bordados muy finos en formas peculiares a las hojas. Ayudaba a la vista a distinguir sus finos cabellos del traje y así no se perderían. Lucía una frazada blanca en su cintura, que le acompañaba con un hermoso cinturón con incrustaciones doradas y piedras preciosas. Todo aquel que supiera apreciar la belleza masculina de los elfos, se quedaba corto con las descripciones y relatos, cuando se trataba de describir a Eredin. Luce _perfecto y elegante_. Caranthir pensó cuando él y Imlerith se acercaban a él.

― ¿Comandante está listo para aburrirse ésta noche? Sabe que es bienvenido a mi fiesta, cuando esto termine, puede llevar a su acompañante, la pequeña hembra dh'oine, también ella es bienvenida. Dijo con ironía Imlerith

― Imlerith no creo que sea necesario, porque sí me voy a divertir ésta noche. Pero aprecio tus _cordiales_ invitaciones. Gracias de todas formas. Eredin le contestó sin siquiera mirarle. Seguía con lo suyo y las mancuernillas.

Caranthir sonreía ligeramente, porque Eredin estaba de muy buen humor.

―Luces muy tranquilo, como para que tomes muy a la ligera la profecía de Zireael, en serio ¿no te abruma eso? Caranthir le dijo mirándolo fijamente

Eredin arqueó una ceja y por fin lo miró de forma retadora, clavando sus ojos verdes.

―¿Tú crees que todo eso va a suceder en éste momento?¿Ahora? con suerte hoy podré comer, beber, bailar y tal vez coger.

Imlerith se carcajeó enseñando lo dientes en respuesta.

― Vamos Caranthir, vamos a buscarte una pareja tú siempre andas muy serio, ven y no abrumes tú mismo al comandante. ¡Fanfarrón!. Abrazó a Caranthir al cuello con su brazo y se lo empezó a llevar cuando la gente de alrededor enmudeció por alguna razón. Y vieron aquello por lo que habían callado sus bocas. Todos prestaron atención a la escalera. El Gran Salón por completo enmudeció.

La música tocaba alegremente del otro lado de la puerta, los guardias reales muy bien vestidos con tan reluciente armadura y con sus cascos puestos custodiaban el lugar. Parecían estatuas vivientes, inertes pero ellos respiraban y exhalaban. Ciri encontró esto muy sorprendente. Se acercó y los guardias respondieron abriendo las puertas. Ella entró.

El Gran Salón y su arquitectura eran aún más espectaculares y nunca antes había visto algo así, lo más parecido era el palacio de Toussaint. Pero aun así no le llegaba a los talones.

Allí estaba ella con su vestido élfico en un rojo brillante, sus cabellos relucientes y su gran escote.

 _Mira ahí están todos lo holgazanes que cazaban a los humanos, malditos sean todos, ahora ya no lo hacen pero siguen siendo perezosos. Mírenme soy hermosa, soy humana y vengo a mostrarles lo que soy de verdad. La magia y poder de Lara reside dentro de mí y no permitiré que se me humille. Van a saber quién soy yo. La bruja Cirilla de Vengerberg._ Pensó ella

Empezó a bajar la escalera de forma elegante. _Con la frente en alto muy en alto_ _¡Ciri, tu puedes!._ Se ovacionaba ella misma.

Se detuvo en un escalón mirando a todos con desdén, levantó su brazo derecho ligeramente llevando su mano a la altura de su rostro y mostró aquello que los Aen Elle deseaban. La magia de Lara Dorren, su brazo y mano se envolvió de tan misteriosa y poderosa magia. Ciri se estaba pavoneando y ofreciendo una gran escena. Así como apareció la magia, así mismo la hizo desaparecer a voluntad. Y tomó de nueva cuenta la barandilla y siguió bajando la escalera.

Todo el público quedó estupefacto de lo que estaban presenciando.

El rey Auberon Muircetach miraba del otro extremo del Gran Salón con una gran sonrisa, compartiendo la dicha y el sentir de Zireael. 

Avallac'h apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su amante mientras miraba aquel espectáculo, y la mujer mostraba claramente celos y empezó a protestarle a Avallac'h

―¡Oh la la Comandante! vas a estar muy ocupado ésta noche…creo que me voy hacer rico con la apuesta a mi favor. Imlerith sonreía al ver aquello y sin dejar de mirar a Ciri 

Caranthir solo la veía con mirada muy seria y algo furiosa. Se puso celoso.

Eredin era otro cantar.

Se acercó hacia la escalera apartándose de los que le estorbaban sin dejar de mirar el acto de su golondrina. La pequeña llama en su interior creció al mirarla obscenamente, y clavando sus ojos en el escote _. Maldición, me va torturar con eso. Mmm no puedo quitarme de la mente ésa imagen suya, el maldito camisón, ese tatuaje…ésta dh’onie me atrae bastante. ¡Bah! ¡A la mierda! Si he de morir, que así sea._ Pensó.

Llegó y ya la esperaba al final de la escalera. Le miraba con deseo, pero con un deseo muy guardado y encadenado con muchas cadenas para que no se escapara o dejara ver esas debilidades. Pero lo que no sabía es que aquella llama podría hacerse más fuerte a tal grado de fundir todo aquello y salir disparado y sin ningún control. Esperaba expectante a su pareja de ésa noche.

Ciri divisó a Eredin que ya esperaba por ella, miró al elfo y sus ojos brillaron en sorpresa al verlo bien vestido y sin aquella parafernalia que le caracterizaba. Empezó a ver sus ropas, y se sonrojó ligeramente. _Wow mira que elegancia. Ya no luce tan maldito, el negro le queda perfecto, le resalta mucho esos ojos…que me.._. Su pensamiento se cortó cuando Eredin le ofreció la mano. Esa mano, el simple gesto, que le había estado persiguiendo en el pasado. Ésa mano que le invitaba a seguir a la Wild Hunt, esa mano que siempre se le fue otorgada como última opción. Ciri miró con tristeza esa mano, al recordar que Vessemir murió por órdenes de ella. Y a toda la gente que sufrió por las incursiones de la Wild Hunt. La mano con aquella infame y despreciable armadura. Miró a Eredin con tristeza. Dudando en aceptar la propuesta.

Eredin leyó su mirada, frunció el ceño y apartó sus ojos de ella, pero aún tenía su mano en el aire a la espera de la invitación.

Ciri le tomó la mano de igual manera. Con sus ojos vidriosos y la mirada baja.

―Lo lamento, pero ese gesto me trajo malos recuerdos. Ciri le dijo

―Mis disculpas, lo desconocía, pero…¡Venga ya que es una gran noche y nos espera una divertida velada Golondrina!. La noche ya es tuya y ¡Absolutamente Todo! lo que hay aquí también lo es. Inclusive ¡Mi persona!. Eredin le dijo muy animado y acentuando sus palabras.

Ciri se sonrojó y él se acomodó la mano de ella para que le tomara el brazo y así se la llevó dispuesto a presumirla a la nobleza y a la corte de tal belleza y aclamado premio que se había ganado.

Eredin se pavoneó de la situación que la golondrina había montado y se desplazaban por el Gran Salón; todos les miraban, susurraban, y criticaban. Ciri vio a unas elfas reírse y torcerle la boca cuando pasaba cerca de ellas, apretó el brazo de él y se aferró fuerte. Ella levanto su rostro en desdén y les devolvió la misma mueca en respuesta.

―Idiotas murmuró ella. _¿Luzco genial verdad? Y les duele, les duele que tenga a su elfo conmigo. Pues sí, ¡es mío! Y me lo acaba de decir, feas y tontas elfas._ Ciri pensó. Y se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

Eredin se dio cuenta de eso también y sonreía maliciosamente.

―Así es “Mi Golondrina”, diles quien manda. Dijo Eredin alimentando el ego de Ciri. Y la llevó a saludar al rey Auberon Muircetach.

El rey estaba sentado en el gran balcón que le era exclusivo, estaba junto a una elfa. Al acercarse y subir unas escaleras. Ciri observó a la elfa más de cerca, _Pero si es la misma de aquel sueño. Oh_. Se dijo en silencio. La elfa bien vestida les sonreía.

―Buenas noches Zireael, luces divinamente espectacular, muy digna, muy capaz. Todos estamos muy impresionados. Sabía que Crevan elegiría el atuendo adecuado, digna de natural belleza.

Eredin arqueó la ceja, _Vaya, vaya Avallac'h, quieres ver a Lara en los ojos y en el cuerpo de “Mi golondrina”._ Pensó e hizo una reverencia.

―Buenas noches su majestad. Contestó Eredin

Ciri también se inclinó tratando de igualar el movimiento de su pareja.

Auberon mantenía el ánimo y les dijo que fueran a disfrutar de los aperitivos. Al fin y al cabo era una fiesta y que se olvidaran de los asuntos oficiales.

Ambos se retiraron. Y cuando estaban alejados Ciri no aguantó en preguntarle a Eredin de aquella Elfa que acompañaba al rey.

―¡Ahhh! ella. Pues forma parte de su medicina. Le contestó con ironía ―Es una masajista y sabedora de placeres carnales, ¿Cómo las llaman en tu mundo? ¡Ahhh si! Zorras, Putas, Prostitutas.

Ciri se sintió muy incómoda y arrepentida de haber preguntado.

―Yo pensé que era su pareja. O dama de compañía. De esas que no se le despegan ni un segundo. Contestó Ciri 

Eredin mostró sus dientes blancos sonriendo maliciosamente.

―Las damas de compañía no pegan gritos a lo largo del día “Zireael”, ni hacen escándalos con esos gemidos que se escuchan hasta mi cuartel. Si eso hacen de día, de noche….Auberon le cayó demasiado bien la maldita medicina, que tuve que pedir cambiar mis aposentos. No soportaba los condenados gritos de ambos. Y es el único anciano que coge por estos lares.

Ciri le dio calor con la conversación y recordó las imágenes sexuales que observó del barril de la anciana. No podía darse el lujo de traerlas en su mente, no con Eredin ahí. Podía leer sus ojos y averiguarlo.

―Oye quiero comer algo, el sexo de otros no me interesa porque no saciará mi estómago y quiero vino también. Ciri le demandó 

―Por supuesto. La miró de reojo. ―Por aquí. Los dos se dirigieron una mesa más cercana.

Caranthir estaba sentado comiendo un tazón de sopa. Estaba del otro extremo del gran salón. Seguía mirando celosamente a su Comandante con la compañía de la pequeña dh'oine. Sus ojos ardían de enojo. Imlerith charlaba con unas elfas y miraba de reojo a su compañero para después mirar a Eredin con Ciri. _El chico se está muriendo de celos. Jajajajaja pequeño ingenuo_. Él pensó

Desde la perspectiva del joven mago y jinete, aquello estaba mal.

― ¿Por qué rayos tiene que estar con ella? No es su tarea ni se le ha concedido tal acto. Murmuró Caranthir

El joven jinete se llevó la cuchara a la boca y sorbió la sopa, hizo ruido notable cada vez que lo hacía. Una mujer elfa de apariencia mayor, quien estaba cerca del elfo; Se volteó para mirar donde procedía el ruido molesto. Caranthir volvió a sorber la sopa. La mujer se dio cuenta, miró muy molesta y con cara de repulsión a Caranthir.

― ¡Por los dioses! ¡Ya no hay decencia en el castillo, ya los elfos han olvidado sus principios! ¡Libertinaje a todas horas, los sucios modales de los jóvenes rebeldes, ni el respeto hay por los presentes y miren! Hasta se pasean con la inmundicia y asquerosidad dh’oine! La mujer dijo con voz alta para que el joven jinete la escuchara.

Aquello funcionó.

Las orejas élficas de Caranthir se movieron ligeramente al escuchar la queja de la mujer. Él dejó a un lado y con sumo cuidado la cuchara de plata. Tomó el pequeño tazón con las dos manos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Sorbió la sopa acentuando el sonido

La mujer miró incrédula el acto y lucía asqueada.

Caranthir dejó el tazón en la mesa y se limpió la boca con el brazo. Miró a la mujer, era una cortesana. La miró con mucho disgusto y le levantó la barbilla. La cortesana se dio cuenta que se trataba del Niño Dorado, un prodigioso joven que llegó con esfuerzo y trabajo a ser teniente de los Dearg Ruadhri, ya todos sabían de la joven promesa.

―El Consejero y Navegador de Eredin; Caranthir Ar-Feiniel, válgame! Dijo la mujer en respuesta a aquella mirada y de inmediato se alejó del lugar.

Caranthir observó a la cortesana irse y se recargó en su silla. Sus brillantes ojos permanecían de nuevo sobre su comandante y la pequeña dh’oine.

―Eredin, ahí vamos de nuevo, vas a juguetear con la pequeña ave. ¿Verdad? ¡Rayos los problemas que traerá van a ser muy gordos! El joven jinete murmuró.

Ciri tomó bocadillos a lo largo de las mesas que estaban puestas en el Gran Salón. Le daba vergüenza tomarlos todos porque no quería darle otra impresión a Eredin. Pero en realidad si quería, quería probarlos todos, para así contarle a sus amigos, a Yennefer a Geralt, a Zoltan, a Dandelion que había comido y probado sabores que no pertenecían a su mundo.

Divisó que en la otra mesa, había distintas botellas de vino y que podías elegir el de tu conveniencia. Se mordió los labios y trató de recordar aquel vino, el vino que había tomado con Auberon, el vino de la verdad. El que te sacaba la verdad de la boca y podías estar horas hablando. Ese vino también se le subía demasiado rápido. Dudó en ir.

Eredin contempló la actitud de ella y fue en su lugar. Regresó con unas copas de vino, le dio una a ella y la otra para él, ambos bebieron.

Ciri probó y olió el vino. Era un vino distinto era nuevo. Y por el nerviosismo de ella lo bebió rápido. Eredin la veía mientras bebía tranquilamente su vino. Le mantenía esa mirada cazadora, esa mirada que en ratos de distracción de ella, se perdía en su escote. _Exquisito, muy exquisito_. Eredin pensó para si mismo y no se refería precisamente al vino

Avallac'h y su amante se acercaron a ellos.

―Muy buenas noches Zireael, Eredin.

― ¡Avallac'h! muy buenas, ya me enteré de tu “obsequio” y agradezco “tu” humildad hacia Zireael. Le saludó en tono cortante. ―Estoy muy sorprendido de tus gustos.

Avallac'h no respondió

― Avallac'h muy buenas noches para ambos. Ciri hizo una reverencia. Avallac'h y la elfa que le acompañaba respondieron por igual en respuesta.

―Pensé que eso debería decirlo Zireael y no tú Eredin. Respondió el sabio.

―Sí ya lo sé, es que… ¡no tienes idea lo mucho que lo estoy disfrutando yo también! Eredin le lanzó una sonrisa siniestra a Avallac'h.

Ciri y la elfa se sintieron incómodas.

―Gracias Avallac'h, es un puñal muy bonito y hace juego con mi vestido. Gracias eres muy amable. Ciri salvó la situación.

Avallac'h asintió. ―No hay de que, es para que puedas defenderte también. Sé que es muy filoso y puede asesinar con facilidad a las aves rapaces. Miro a Eredin como advertencia.

Eredin entendió lo que significaba ésas palabras y esa mirada. Lo observó molesto.

―Con su permiso, disfruten la velada. Se despidió Avallac'h

Eredin se les quedó viendo como se alejaban. _Está echando chispas jijiji. Se lo merece_. Ciri observó a Eredin y se rio ligeramente sin que él se diera cuenta.

Se acercaron a la mesa de los quesos, Ciri tomó dos pequeñas piezas iguales y le llevó la otra pieza a Eredin. Éste se sorprendió por el detalle de ella, Ciri se la puso en su mano, cuando éste abrió la palma. No quiso que él viera sus ojos, así que mantuvo la mirada baja, pero ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Comieron del queso en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

El rey Auberon Muircetach anunció que el baile estaba a punto de empezar y la gente se acercó al centro. Ciri sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. _Oh no, odio esto, y si ¿ellos bailan diferente que en mi mundo?, y si no puedo alcanzarles el ritmo, y si piso a Eredin, ohh no que vergüenza._ Ciri pensó.

―Eredin. Dijo ella llevándose las dos manos a su semidesnudo escote ―Me enseñas a bailar ¿por favor?. Pero…pero no quiero ir allá, te lo imploro…prefiero estar aquí. Contigo y no con ellos. No lo soportaría. Ciri le dijo

Eredin la miró con serenidad y tranquilidad, sus ojos verdes y profundos brillaron por un instante y se encontraron con los ojos de ella.

―Es para mí un gran honor _me elaine luned_. Le respondió haciendo una amplia su reverencia.

Ahora era Ciri quien le tendía la mano a él.

Él aceptó el gesto, y besó la mano de ella. Los ojos de Ciri brillaron como nunca antes, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, su pecho latía fuerte. Contempló con claridad la belleza masculina del elfo. Y los secretos y deseos más íntimos de Ciri fueron vistos por Eredin Bréacc Glas.

Y finalmente Bailaron.


	7. Trampa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sangre de Aen Elle comienza a derramarse en algún lugar de Tir Ná Lia.  
> Ciri es testigo de una amenaza muy particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Estoy comenzando los capítulos finales de esta historia, espero que te quedes conmigo hasta el final. Incluirá un epílogo. Y tres capítulos extra y muy ardientes (extra explícitos) que se publicarán por separado, pero que formarán parte de un capítulo en particular de esta historia.
> 
> Lo mejor está por venir.
> 
> Feliz lectura.

El baile estaba terminando, los elfos se retiraban cansados a sus casas y aposentos, Auberon también lo hacía muy abrazado de su “acompañante”. Todos se retiraban y despejaban el Gran Salón, y los siervos empezaron a limpiar las mesas y los desastres de uno que otro borracho indecente o muy novato que había echado la pota.

Ciri estaba recargada sobre una columna con los brazos cruzados y llevándose una mano a la boca. Tratando de averiguar por qué Ge'els exigía hablar con Eredin. Ya tenían un buen rato hablando entre ellos. Eredin estaba de espaldas y ella no podía ver su rostro, pero sí el de Ge'els. Lo notaba serio y también hacía gestos de desdén e inconformidad. Y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas lascivas hacia ella. _Tú tampoco has cambiado eh, si, eres igualito, nunca me has agradado por las cosas que permitiste. Pero te estoy agradecida por esa ayuda tuya_. Ciri pensó.

Los dos terminaron de hablar y Ge'els se fue en compañía de una joven y muy hermosa elfa. 

Eredin se giró y regresó hacia Ciri.

―Mis disculpas por la tardanza. 

―Todo está bien, ¿no es algo relacionado con los unicornios? Escuché que cada día se acercan más a las zonas pobladas, y que la gente de ahí corre peligro, porque aparecen sin avisar. Avallac’h me puso al tanto de sus problemas.

―Terminemos nuestra conversación. A veces Ge'els es muy persistente. Dijo Eredin con las manos en las caderas. Pero no le dio la razón ni se la quitó el comentario de Ciri. Simplemente la ignoró.

―Mmm. Ella se llevó su mano a la barbilla. Tomó aquello como una afirmación. Ella le dijo

―Eredin, yo he querido preguntarte….¿Cuéntame que pasó en aquella colina? Quiero que….me refresques la memoria...si no te importa. Avallac’h dijo que podía consultarte.

Ahora el elfo era el que llevaba la mano a la barbilla. Trataba de recordar.

―Pues…aparecieron los unicornios, los ahuyentamos, y luego Avallac’h nos presentó, ofrecí flores de cortesía y luego tuve que largarme. Pasaron la noche ahí, como recomendación mía.

Ciri apartó la mano y abrazó uno de sus codos.

―¿En serio?…¿no hubo algo…más? Emm tu sabes, ¿insultos, o alguna majadería muy de tu estilo?.

Eredin levantó una ceja.

― ¿majaderías dices? Jajajajajaja ¿Por qué lo haría? El elfo se carcajeó.

Ciri se sintió incómoda, y le desvió la mirada. Lucía seria y nostálgica.

Eredin analizó la reacción de ella. Y también se puso serio y endureció la mirada.

―Pues no acostumbro a insultar a las visitas. Si a eso te refieres.

Ciri lo volteó y lo miró. Quería averiguar si escondía algo en esa mirada oscura y profunda del elfo.

―Es que yo recuerdo que me dijiste que era estiércol y todo eso…soy una dh'oine, todo los tuyos me aborrecen. Mira, ya…olvídalo, dicho o no…prefiero no recordarlo. Es incómodo y me molesta. Sólo que…este Tir Ná Lia es muy distinto a lo que recuerdo. Es todo. Le dijo ella casi susurrando y bajando la mirada.

Eredin la miraba muy extrañado como si se hubiera perdido de algo. Pero recordó las palabras de Avallac’h y tranquilizó su curiosidad. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella le deseaba con tanto fervor? No dejaba de preguntarse y pensar eso. Y lo peor de todo es que él sentía también esa extraña atracción hacia ella.

_¿Magnetismo? O algo primitivo y químico como ¿feromonas? ¿Atracción? ¿A qué realmente? ¿Qué extraño poder es éste? Es una dho’ine sin duda, he casi olvidado aquellos viejos vicios, me he redimido y purificado en cuerpo y mente, ¿Esto qué mierdas es? o es que ¿la magia de Lara está haciendo de las suyas, en el frágil cuerpo de esta joven? Necesito consejo._ Eredin pensó _._

―¿Y dime que querías preguntarme?. Volvió Ciri su mirada al elfo.

Los ojos de Eredin volvieron a brillarle y su mirada fue profunda y acechante hacia Ciri, y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Colocó el brazo en la columna, para evitar que su “presa” saliera huyendo. Como esos amantes que buscaban intimidad en un rincón para besuquearse en secreto o ligar. Ciri ya estaba un poco ebria pero lo suficiente consiente como para sacar su puñal y rebanarle el cuello si se sobrepasaba.

―Bueno yo…… Yo quiero saber la historia de ése dibujito tuyo que tienes entre las piernas

Ciri se sonrojó y apretó lo brazos cruzados indignada y mirando hacia otro lado. Pero luego se relajó y suspiró.

―¿Si te lo digo me dejarás en paz?

―Puede, pero yo quisiera verlo más de cerca y dar mi aprobación si es bonito o si no.

_Maldito, eres escoria Eredin, ¿sí lo sabes verdad?._ Pensó ella y resopló por el comentario de Eredin

Ciri quería tomar el puñal y asestarle el golpe final. Pero le siguió el juego, ya era momento de darle una lección a Eredin de una vez por todas.

Ella se relajó más y sonrío.

―Vale, yo te cuento su procedencia y le puedes dar un vistazo, pero yo también quiero una cosa a cambio. También se negociar Eredin. Lo quiero aquí y ahora. No creo que te atrevas, no en un lugar público. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora y picara.

Para Eredin no había imposibles y no dijo nada, pero esa mirada depredadora y esa sonrisa ya decían bastante

Ciri se alejó y se quedó en un rincón oscuro, lejos de los siervos y de las pocas miradas que abundaban, y en realidad ya no quedaba nadie, solo los siervos que recogían las mesas de bufete.

―Ven pajarito. Aquí. Le dijo ella. Con una mirada sensual y cansada por el efecto del vino.

_Sabía que no te resistirías, vas a ver lo que soy capaz, te haré volar mi hermosa mariposa._ él pensó _._

El gavilán cayó en la trampa de la golondrina, se acercó lo suficientemente como para que Ciri le tomara del antebrazo y le hiciera un agarre y lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Sacó el puñal y se lo llevó a la garganta. Empujó el puñal lo suficiente cómo para dejarle caer una gota de sangre. La pequeña gota se deslizaba despacio por la hoja brillosa del puñal.

―¿Nunca has tratado con señoritas verdad Eredin?, no tienes idea las malditas ganas que tengo de rebanarte y cortar tu cabeza y ponerla de trofeo en mi casa. Y así sonreír todos los días, de la misma manera que me sonreíste cuando me comparabas con estiércol. ¡Oh! por que sí lo hiciste, tal vez no aquí, pero lo hiciste. Eres un maldito hijo de perra, aquí y en todas tus formas infinitas, por si no lo sabes, tú ya haces muerto en mi mundo, bajo las ruinas de Unvik, lo que queda de tu trasero elfico yace ahí en el mar, congelado, porque ni los miserables peces se atreven a roer tus indeseables Huesos. Te maté a ti, a Imlerith, a Caranthir y a toda tú Wild Hunt. Y puedo hacerlo de nuevo. ¿no te gustó mi profecía? entonces te va gustar lo que te voy hacer aquí, con tu sangre y entrañas. Maldito obstinado.

Eredin sonreía. Ciri se enfurecía más.

―Tenía razón mi golondrina, ¡a la mierda! ¡Yo también comparto éste deseo tuyo! Por eso prefiero morir en tus brazos, en tu hermoso pecho besando cada rincón y saboreando con mi lengua cada cicatriz tuya. Te fornicaré en todas las posiciones existentes hasta averiguar tu propio placer. Besaré y morderé sin parar ese dibujito tuyo que guardas con recelo; mis caricias y besos cubrirán todo ése hermoso cuerpo que tanto dejas apedreado. Le demostrarle a Auberon que soy el único elfo capaz de cogerte con tal libido y sin una mísera medicina de por medio. ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame! ¡Asesta el golpe Final! ¡Termina tu calvario!. He visto tu deseo y esas malditas ganas tuyas de besar mis labios, mis cabellos, y arañar mi espalda; esas malditas ganas de saber cómo es estar con un hombre de verdad y no con uno de esas cucarachas dh'oine o con un debilucho Aen Seidhe, ¡Sino conmigo un Aen Elle!

Eredin tenía la ventaja por obvias razones, como a la velocidad de la luz, sus manos ya estaban en las muñecas de Ciri, y guío el puñal y las manos de ella hacia su pecho, hacia su corazón.

―¡Hazlo! Apunta a mi corazón. ¡Tómalo, es tuyo! ¡Con mil demonios hazlo ya Zireael! ¡Termina de una vez el trabajo!

El puñal temblaba de manera exagerada. Y las manos de ella también.

Las lágrimas de Ciri brotaban como ríos y el agua fluía endemoniadamente, saliendo de sus cauces. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por el llanto, la furia y vergüenza. Algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo, asestar el golpe final. No podía.

No lo hizo.

Eredin por fin encontró sus respuestas en el rostro de ella. Dejó de apretar sus muñecas.

Se libró de las manos y fuerza de Eredin. Ella retrocedió y aventó el puñal con todas sus fuerzas hacia el centro del Gran Salón. Los siervos escucharon caer el objeto y vieron lo que pasaba en aquella esquina. Vieron y escucharon el llanto de Ciri.

Ella sintió que se libraba de una gran carga, se llevó ambas manos a sus rodillas, agotada por todo lo vivido, por todo lo había escuchado, y sin mirar a Eredin se fue corriendo subiendo muy a prisa las escaleras. Tenía que llegar a sus aposentos para sentirse a salvo.

Eredin observó de manera seria y fría como huía la golondrina. Se llevó los dedos al cuello para detener la diminuta e inofensiva herida que le había hecho ella. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos, desapareció. Quitó sus dedos y observó la pequeña sangre que descansaba en uno de ellos. Se lo llevó a la boca y probó el sabor oxido de su sangre. Sonrió.

_Así que era eso. Un simple gesto….es increíble como un ramo de flores le cause tanto temor, angustia……. y deseo. Quizás……también deberían curar y aliviar esa carga. Pobre me elaine luned._ Pensó. Y se alejó también del lugar.

Esa noche la familia descansaba cómodamente, habían cumplido con la petición que el Rey Auberon les había encomendado. Y estaban muy orgullosos de que él rey en persona fuera a verlos. Dieron sus productos lácteos y trigo al rey para su cena de ésa noche. El granjero y su familia eran famosos por sus deliciosos productos, sus y sus granos. El granjero arropó a sus hijos, y se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio una luz muy extraña por la ventana. Salió de su casa y no vio nada en particular. Tomó una antorcha y revisó los alrededores por si no hubiera polizones o jóvenes amantes hicieran de las suyas. Nada. Todo quieto. De pronto cuando se regresaba al interior de su casa, escuchó unos relinchidos muy raros a su espalda.

La tempestiva jauría arremetió contra el granjero, el cuerno de uno de los unicornios se le clavó en el pecho y levantó al elfo de manera explícita, la sangre se le escurrió y manchó de rojo sangre los cabellos y el pelaje del Unicornio Negro. La antorcha cayó dentro de la casa, y en minutos se envolvió en llamas. El Unicornio se sacudió violentamente, y dejó caer a su víctima ya inerte. El unicornio veía de manera fija las llamas, y de forma maléfica el fuego se le reflejaba en los ojos, la sangre le escurría hasta el hocico. Se irguió en dos patas, y los demás unicornios respondieron al gesto de su líder. Salieron en tempestiva nuevamente.

La granja se envolvió en llamas reclamando las vidas que había en su interior.

Las alarmas sonaron y retumbaron. Arribó en el lugar dos soldados Dearg Ruadhri, viendo con tristeza y furia como no podían hacer nada para controlar el fuego. Ni mucho menos ayudar a las víctimas.

Esa noche el caos y terror se apropió de los lugareños.

Ciri se quedó dormida plácidamente. Después de haber llorado toda la noche. Las almohadas eran único testigo del dolor de la joven. Algo la despertó y ya era de día. Se bañó y realizó los rituales de la higiene. Se dio cuenta durante la ducha que estaba reglando. Blasfemó y pensó en un momento en su Sardinilla.

 _Has de estar divirtiéndote eh, pues yo me quiero largar de aquí, ya no es divertido y me importa ya un carajo todo_.

Alguien entró en la habitación y era la elfa que le servía. Le estaba dejando unos nuevos atuendos, botas, y cinturones nuevos, y una turba. Ropajes típicos de los Aen Elle. Se secó y permitió que la sierva le peinara sus cabellos sueltos, ella estaba todavía cansada por lo sucedido anoche. Terminó de peinarla y rápidamente buscó entré su morral cosas especiales para aliviar un poco su situación que toda mujer fértil debe tener. Blasfemó porque que tenía que encontrar _*Celidonia_ y hierbas medicinales.

Alguien toco a la puerta, la sierva quería abrir pero Ciri no se lo permitió.

 _Que toquen, no estoy para nadie, como si estuviera humor_. Pensó ella. Extrañamente no volvieron a tocar. Después de un rato terminó de vestirse. Lucía bella con cualquier ropa que se pusiera.

―Bien

Ella se colocó sus espadas y abrió la puerta. No había nadie, ella volteó en ambas direcciones. Pero a cambio enfrente de ella y en suelo se encontraba unas _flores de arrayán_. Era un ramito pequeño. Las tomó con delicadeza y se las llevó al rostro. Y las miró intrigada. Sus ojos brillaron, se sonrojó y de nuevo reflejó tristeza en su rostro.

_¿Eredin?_

Entró de nuevo en su habitación, la elfa hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó.

Ciri tomó un broche de la cajita de joyas que le era proporcionada, se colocó el ramito en el lado izquierdo arriba de su pecho y lo ató con el broche.

―No hay que desperdiciar su sacrificio por su belleza. Ella murmuró.

Salió y se dirigió a las afueras del palacio.

Buscó en las caballerías reales a Avallac'h pero no había nadie, se preguntó si estaría en cama sufriendo de la resaca, se rio. Y tomó su caballo y decidió cabalgar un rato y buscar algunas plantas medicinales para hacer sus compresas. Sacó unas semillas y se los llevó a la boca. No quería desayunar ahí, decidió que era sofocante la vida en el palacio y era un bonito día para salir a respirar aire limpio. Se sintió mejor.

Cuando se disponía a salir del palacio se percató que había mucho movimiento por parte de los Dearg Ruadhri. Había un escuadrón custodiando fuertemente la entrada del castillo, con esas lanzas de la muerte.

―Sabía que pasaba algo. Se dijo.

Uno de los soldados la miraba muy seriamente mientras ella se alejaba. Ella también le miraba. Y por fin se alejó.

Rodeo la ciudad y no quería adentrarse en ella, se disponía ir a las zonas de los alrededores para buscar en la vegetación alguna planta que le pudiera servir. Y realmente pasaba algo grave, porque en todo el camino había Dearg Ruadhri patrullando. A lo lejos a la distancia opuesta notó una mancha oscura de humo que se desvanecía y dejaba una larga estela.

_¿Unicornios? Eso debe ser_.

Se dirigió a unas pequeñas granjas con verde vegetación. Y apretó el paso de su caballo.

Cuando llegó no vio movimiento de los lugareños, sólo a un pequeño niño elfo que jugaba con una pelota de cuero y paja, jugaba en medio del campo. Bajó de su caballo y lo dejó ahí pastoreando. El pequeño elfo no la vio llegar, jugaba alegre y despreocupado. Del otro lado del extenso campo Ciri divisó unas plantas de * _Celidonia_.

― ¡Oh son perfectas!

Se acercó tranquilamente y tomó bastante de la planta y empezó a colocarlas las varitas en su morral.

El caballo de Ciri relinchó de manera brusca, y Ciri volteó enseguida a verlo. El caballo se puso nervioso y salió corriendo, huyendo y abandonando a Ciri.

Ella se mordió los labios y se puso en señal de alerta. Observaba a los alrededores, y vio al pequeño niño elfo seguir jugando. Tal vez Ciri no había pasado por el ritual de las hierbas, pero ya tenía experiencia que la reacción del caballo anunciaba algo malo. _Muy malo de verdad_. Se empezó a acercar hacia al pequeño niño elfo.

Un relámpago y después seguido de un trueno, cruzó por en medio del campo cortando el paso de Ciri y el niño. El ruido hizo ensordecer al niño y a ella. El pequeño se asustó y chilló. Se agachó y permaneció ahí mismo tapándose sus puntiagudas orejas. Ciri también hizo lo mismo pero luego miró en dirección al pequeño y por muy detrás de él apareció una manada de unicornios, bufando y relinchando en señal de protesta y furia. Golpeaban con sus patas el suelo y levantaron polvo. Uno de ellos se levantó en dos patas y relinchó. La manada salió disparada y con furia asesina hacia el niño y hacia ella.

Ciri reaccionó y también salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el niño, por fortuna el pequeño se quedó ahí llorando en medio del campo. Ella tenía que ganar la carrera y llegar antes que la manada, se concentró para dar un salto mágico, pero no pudo, su corazón y angustia se hicieron más grandes. Tenía que poner a salvo al pequeño y a ella. Seguía corriendo.

Los unicornios con la llama encendida en sus ojos seguían corriendo a toda velocidad, apuntando con su arma letal al frente, sus cuernos brillaban con la luz del sol y exigían más víctimas, sangre joven, y ¿por qué no? sangre _Hen Ichaer_ también.

Ciri seguía corriendo, sentía como vibraba el suelo, su corazón latía muy rápido y la adrenalina se apoderó de ella.

_―¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Vuela mi golondrina! ¡¡Vuela!!._ Gritó alguien a la lejanía.

Por fin Ciri alcanzó al pequeño y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos trató de “saltar”, de teletransportarse y salir de ahí, pero su apreciada magia no funcionó. Ella maldijo y esperó lo inevitable. Que los unicornios pasaran y pisotearan su cuerpo, que la hicieran trizas, que clavaran ese cuerno del que no hay cura alguna.

De manera milagrosa los Dearg Ruadhri ya habían alcanzado hacia el lugar donde Ciri y el niño permanecían esperando su trágico final. Los caballos y los jinetes gritaban y se hacían eco, con sus lanzas apuntando de manera mortal hacia la manada de unicornios salvajes. Sobrepasaron a Ciri, rodeándola y dejándola atrás, levantando el polvo y la tierra y dirigiéndose de manera mortal hacia los unicornios. Por delante, Eredin Bréacc Glas lideraba la contraofensiva.

Ciri abrió ligeramente los ojos y observó a los caballos y jinetes con su reluciente armadura se abrían paso por encima de ella y cabalgaban apresuradamente. Ciri terminó por abrir sus ojos completamente y miraba la escena con asombro. Apretó con más fuerza al pequeño niño. 

Los unicornios reaccionaron de manera sorpresiva al ataque, y rompieron filas. Se dispersaron y desaparecieron como siempre. A excepción de uno que quedó rezagado.

―¡Tú eres mío! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!. Eredin Exclamó con furia

Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del unicornio quien corría para salvarse. Alcanzó a rosar ligeramente con su lanza al animal, y lo hizo revolcarse y rodar por el suelo. Aun así el unicornio desapareció entre el polvo.

La calma llegó de nueva cuenta a aquel campo. Los jinetes detuvieron su paso. Y el viento empezó a soplar de manera fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La celidonia es una planta conocida en los libros como "hierba de golondrina" o "herba zireael" en Elder Speech


End file.
